


Прикрой меня, приятель!

by jsMirage



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Геральт новый ученик закрытой частной школы, которому не повезло оказаться не в то время, не в том месте.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

***

— Эээ… он типа фанат какой-то субкультуры? Не знаю… Косплеер или ролевик? — спросила Френгилья Виго, с недоумением разглядывая новичка.

В их школу редко кто-то переводился, потому что директор Вильгефорц был слишком требователен к кандидатам. Только лучшие из лучших, только состоятельные. А этот тип с седыми волосами до плеч и бледно-янтарными глазами со слишком узким зрачком был явно далек от завышенных требований директора. А еще у него было несколько шрамов…

— Может, он хорош в спорте? — предположила Кейра Мец, нервно оправляя свои платиновые волосы. Казалось, этот новичок бросил ей вызов своей седой копной.

— Кстати, неплохой вариант, — согласилась Филиппа Эйльхарт. — В прошлом году наши футболисты не прошли даже в полуфинал. А этот тип — здоровяк и крепыш, вполне может быть нападающим.

— Но он все равно стремный, — неприязненно поморщилась Френгилья.

— Посмотрим, из какого он теста, вдруг удивит еще, — миролюбиво предложила Филиппа.

— Ты даже в таких отбросах пытаешься разглядеть что-то хорошее, — снисходительно улыбнулась ей Кейра. — Держу пари, он станет новым мальчиком для битья вместо идиота Золтана Хивая.

Барышни согласно покивали друг другу, на том и закончили обсуждать новенького, потому что Кейра начала рассказывать, как Йеннифер накануне укатила с вечеринки вместе с Истреддом. А это была многим более животрепещущая тема.

***

— Лютик, подойди-ка сюда, — позвал его Вильгефорц.

— Что бы там ни было — это не я! Уверяю! — тут же отозвался тот.

— Не беспокойся, у меня нет к тебе никаких претензий. Пока что. Будь добр, покажи Геральту школу и проведи экскурсию, — спокойно попросил директор, указывая на здоровяка, стоявшего чуть поодаль.

Лютик обернулся и посмотрел на мрачного типа, которого ни за что не принял бы за школьника. Может, того оставляли на второй год? А еще у так называемого Геральта была просто убийственная аура! Примерно как у отсидевшего уголовника или парня, который застукал свою благоверную в объятиях другого. И если с преступниками Лютик не сталкивался, то вот рогоносцев в его жизни было хоть отбавляй. В основном потому, что он был главной причиной появления этих самых рогов.

— Эм… привет, — поздоровался Лютик, — я бы и помог, но у меня тут…

— Желаю удачи, — коротко напутствовал Вильгефорц, после чего степенно удалился, оставив учеников разбираться самостоятельно.

Лютик со смесью тоски и обреченности уставился в спину директора. Вот свалилась же на его голову двухметровая шкафообразная напасть! Но стоило Вильгефорцу скрыться из виду, а Лютику раскрыть свой болтливый рот, чтобы отделаться от обузы, как Геральт развернулся и направился куда-то в неизвестном направлении.

— Эй, тебе я должен дорогу показывать, а не наоборот! — возмутился от такой наглости Лютик.

— Отъебись, — вежливо ответил новый ученик.

— Обалдеть не встать… Ты совсем, что ли? Где твои манеры?

Но Геральт его проигнорировал, что лишь усилило уверенность Лютика в том, что он обязан втолковать некоторые нормы общественного поведения в эту тупую голову. А заодно и школу показать, раз уж сам директор попросил. В общем, едва его отшили, как Лютик тут же изменил свои планы относительно Геральта. Пропадет ведь без доброго совета в их гадюшнике.

***

Как оказалось, новенький был обделен не только манерами, но и терпением. С того момента, когда Лютик начал болтать и до того мгновения, когда крепкие пальцы Геральта сжали его горло, прошло каких-то двадцать четыре минуты. Конечно, для имевших честь общения с Лютиком и этот срок был настоящим рекордом, но, согласитесь, душить человека, с которым вы знакомы от силы полчаса, все же как-то слишком.

— Отвали, иначе не сосчитаешь зубов, — поставил перед фактом Геральт.

— Понял, принял, запомнил, — отрапортовал Лютик.

Казалось, тот действительно прочувствовал угрозу, потому Геральт отпустил его и отправился на занятия. Однако в обеденный перерыв Лютик спокойно уселся за столик рядом с ним, сетуя на скудность ассортимента местного кафетерия и незаинтересованность школьной администрации в изменении меню.

Геральт глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что этот цветочек из того типа людей, которым хоть кол на голове теши, а они все одно. Так что присутствие Лютика следовало просто перетерпеть. Глядишь, тому надоест, он и отстанет.

Но, как оказалось, у Лютика была бульдожья хватка. Прошло уже четыре дня, но избавиться от общества этого настырного парня никак не удавалось. Сначала он неожиданно появлялся, с ходу начиная болтать, а затем так же неожиданно исчезал. Так Геральт узнал, что Лютик пишет стихи, поет в собственной группе, мечтает поступить на вокал, ненавидит физику и биологию, зато ему нет равных в литературе, а еще Сара О`Коннелл, рыжая, на год младше, ужасно целуется, но удар у ее брата — будь здоров. Вся эта информация лилась беспрерывным потоком, раздражая и вызывая злость, но, к счастью, Лютик надоедал не всегда. Периодически его почти было не видно и, что главное, не слышно.

На четвертый день кулак Геральта, казалось, начал пророчить Лютикопиздец, потому что чесался с самого утра. И именно в этот день все пошло наперекосяк. А ведь утро было спокойным и тихим, будто пыталось подсластить пилюлю. Возможно, Геральт смог бы избежать всей последующей херни, если бы не забыл в классе ключи от своего мотоцикла. Причем пропажу он обнаружил после уроков, когда собирался завести Плотву (так он называл свой байк), но ключей нигде не оказалось, а последний раз он видел их на третьем уроке. Потому свои поиски Геральт начал с кабинета литературы, куда он вошел без стука и промедления, влипая во всю эту историю. Лютик, зараза такая, трахал очередную девицу прямо там на последних партах среднего ряда.

— Блядь, — красноречиво озвучил свои эмоции Геральт, после чего поспешил к своему месту у окна. Ключи действительно были там, девица же начала дико возмущаться, что новенький не оставил их наедине, а нагло вломился в класс. Казалось, только Лютика не тревожил творившийся вокруг цирк, потому что он был близок к кульминации и это единственное, что его волновало.

Геральт получил то, за чем явился, а потому поспешил покинуть класс и убраться из чертовой школы подальше. Но стоило приехать домой, как ему позвонили с неизвестного номера. Сначала он не хотел брать трубку, но телефон продолжал сигналить об очередном входящем практически без остановки. На четвертый раз черт дернул Геральта поднять трубку.

— Кто это? — агрессивно спросил он.

— Тащи свою задницу в школу, сейчас же, — послышался напряженный женский голос.

— Ты еще, блядь, кто? — нахмурился Геральт.

— Это сейчас не важно. Вопрос срочный, так что будь здесь как можно скорее.

Девица не желала раскрывать подробностей, а Геральт был не из тех, кто идет на поводу у любопытства, но сквозивший в голосе незнакомки испуг все же привлек его внимание.

— Зараза, — проворчал Геральт, подхватывая свою кожанку и направляясь в школу.

***

Когда он приехал, то почувствовал себя идиотом, потому что не знал куда идти и зачем вообще притащился сюда. Вздохнув, Геральт слез с Плотвы и достал телефон, собираясь набрать тот номер, который так назойливо ему названивал несколько минут назад.

— Где ты?! — почти истерично спросила девушка. — Приехал уже?

— Да, — чуть растерянно ответил Геральт. — Куда идти?

— Мы на стадионе под трибунами. Поторопись, прошу! — умоляла она, всхлипывая.

— Скоро буду, — спокойно пообещал тот, сбрасывая звонок. — Вот же черт, — выдохнул он, задумчиво глядя на Плотву. Более чем очевидно, что его ждут неприятности. Оставалось только понять, стоит ли чем-то вооружиться. Его байк мог предложить только набор гаечных ключей, отверток и прочего инвентаря, коим Геральт и воспользовался. Он взял самый большой инструмент и последовал к трибунам.

— Вот он! Идет! — прокричала девушка, тыкая в него пальцем, когда Геральт приблизился к скоплению людей.

В зареванной девчонке с размазанным макияжем и опухшими глазами он с трудом узнал ту, которая кувыркалась с Лютиком в кабинете литературы.

— Чего надо? — хмуро спросил Геральт, осматривая остальных. Казалось, тут собралась вся команда по футболу. Куча крепких широкоплечих бугаев, опасно задиравших подбородки и крепко сжимавших кулаки.

— Вопрос к тебе, новенький. Говорят, ты спишь с Лютиком? — уточнил их капитан с огромной цифрой семь на фирменной куртке. Кажется, его звали Лето.

— Они не просто спят вместе! Они встречаются! — надтреснутым голосом прохныкала девица.

— Заткнись, Сабрина! Я не с тобой сейчас говорю.

— Но вы избили Лютика ни за что! — вновь вмешалась та. — Я говорила, что не изменяла тебе! Просто застала этих двоих, а Лютик остался умолять меня никому не рассказывать…

— Завались! — рявкнул Лето, понимая, что его обставили. Сабрина только что завуалировано пересказала Геральту версию событий, которой эта страстная парочка пыталась прикрыть собственный зад.

— Что с Лютиком? — уточнил Геральт.

— А вон он, твой благоверный, — Лето кивнул в сторону, где парочка футболистов удерживала этого несносного засранца. Ему разбили нос, кровь возле него уже запеклась, но футболка была безвозвратно испачкана. Рассеченная бровь и кровоподтек под глазом были единственными внешними следами избиений, но остальные могли быть скрыты под одеждой.

Геральт мог сказать правду, но тогда Лютику досталось бы куда сильнее, а ведь подростки всегда отличались излишней жестокостью. Да и девчонке могло влететь, судя по тому, как она жалась к опорной балке трибун.

— Мы с ним встречаемся, — обреченно сказал Геральт. — Трахались сегодня в классе литературы, а эта девчонка нас застукала. Я свалил домой, и Лютик должен был поговорить с ней, чтобы обеспечить ее молчание.

— Они что, реально пидоры? — изумился один из футболистов.

— Хвала яйцам! — выдохнул другой. — Раз Лютик гомосек, то можно не волноваться, что он уведет у меня Анну.

— Так, может, Лютик это… того… который и с девушками, и с парнями, — предположил еще кто-то. 

— Он педик, — спокойно ответил Геральт. — Просто не был готов открыться миру, потому просил девчонок изображать отношения с ним.

— Серьезно? — воодушевился парень с цифрой одиннадцать на куртке. — Голубее не бывает?

— Анна вся твоя, — спокойно пообещал Геральт.

— Круто!

— Мы помяли перышки твоему птенчику, — спокойно пояснил Лето. — Есть проблемы с этим?

— На этот раз прощаю, но чтобы такого больше не было, — ответил ему Геральт.

Они пару мгновений таращились друг на друга, как два бойцовых петуха, неподеливших общий курятник. Но Лето подумал, что этого парня интересуют цыпочки иного толка, а, значит, нет смысла с ним ссориться.

— Ты не подумай, что мы варвары и на всех педиков с кулаками лезем, — спокойно пояснил он. — Мир?

— Мир, — согласился Геральт. — Пойдем, Лютик.

Тот поднялся и неуверенно покосился на тех, кто его удерживал.

— А вдруг он заливает, прикрывая своего дружка? — вмешался Майкл — этого Геральт запомнил, потому что едва не зарядил ему в морду на физкультуре позавчера. Парень явно нарывался.

— В смысле? — спросил номер одиннадцать, которого серьезно беспокоили их отношения с Анной.

— Ну, они ж вместе терлись, вдруг просто друзья. Пусть докажут, что педики.

— Как? — скептически спросил Лето. — Попросишь новичка трахнуть Лютика при тебе, что ли?

— Нет, но… Пусть поцелуются хотя бы!

— На кой? — поморщился Одиннадцатый. Он, конечно, был заинтересован в подтверждении ориентации Лютика, но любоваться парочкой голубков не планировал.

— Да чтобы доказать! — продолжил напирать Майкл. — Даже помогай я охуенно близкому другу, сказать бы сказал, что педик, но совать свой язык ему в пасть не стал бы ни за что.

— А он дело говорит, — поддакнул кто-то еще. — Пусть целуются.

— Бля, давайте не надо! — взмолился тот же парень, который в самом начале назвал Лютика с Геральтом пидорами.

— Нет, пусть поцелуются, — решил Лето.

— Вы разбили ему морду, Лютику сейчас не до поцелуев и нужно оказать первую помощь, — невозмутимо отказал им Геральт.

— Я не готов… прилюдно… — пискнул Лютик.

— Тебя не спрашивают, — перебил его Лето. — На сегодня можете идти, но мы не закончили с этой темой. Если вы нас наебываете, то вам обоим пиздец.

Лютик нервно сглотнул, Геральт же схватил его за шиворот и поволок к парковке.

— Поехали уже, чего застыл, — пробормотал он. К счастью, это болтливое недоразумение помалкивало и покорно тащилось следом за своим новообретенным парнем.

Учитывая грацию картошки Лютика и его хреновое состояние, Геральт усадил того перед собой и завел мотор.

— Куда ты меня везешь? — спохватился он, когда мотоцикл подъезжал к неизвестному дому.

Геральт, разумеется, ничего не ответил. Просто припарковал Плотву на подъездной дорожке, слез с байка и направился к входной двери. Лютик чуть потоптался на месте, после чего неуверенно засеменил следом.

— Ты здесь живешь? — уточнил он чуть гундосо.

— Угу, — подтвердил Геральт, после чего громко позвал, — Весемир, ты дома?

— Дома, — гаркнул кто-то со второго этажа.

— Тащись сюда с аптечкой, я тебе пациента привел, — не снижая голоса, позвал тот, после чего направился на кухню.

Лютик нервно последовал за ним, таращась на то, как Геральт достает из холодильника бутылку пива.

— И твои родители не возражают против того, что ты пьешь со школьной скамьи?

В ответ Геральт наградил его убийственным взглядом, после чего сказал:

— Тебя только это волнует?

— А, да. Извини, что так получилось! Просто ничего другого мы не придумали. И я… я выкручусь, чтобы тебе не пришлось меня целовать.

— Целовать? — переспросил кто-то позади Лютика. Когда тот испуганно обернулся, то увидел хмурого старика с аптечкой под мышкой, но весь его брутальный вид и наличие мускулов не оставляли сомнений в их родственной связи с Геральтом.

— Не лезь в это, — предостерег отца тот.

— И не собирался, — ухмыляясь, заверил старик. Но по его блестящим глазам можно было сделать выводы, что к этой теме они еще вернутся, и не раз. Особенно если она будет злить Геральта.

— Он весь твой, — тот кивнул на Лютика.

— А, точно, — спохватился старик. — Меня зовут Весемир, а ты у нас кто?

— Я Лютик, друг Геральта, — представился гость.

— Не друг он мне, — буркнул Геральт, но на него никто не обратил внимания.

— Приятно слышать, — произнес Весемир. — Независимо от того, какого рода вы друзья, с поцелуями или без, я рад, что эта хмурая рожа нашла себе компанию.

— Сам ты хмурая рожа, — огрызнулся Геральт, покидая кухню. Ему совершенно не хотелось терпеть этих двоих одновременно.

— Ну, давай посмотрим, что у тебя с носом. Есть еще жалобы? — включил профессионала Весемир.

— Ребра, возможно, сломаны. А вы доктор?

— Он самый.

***

Геральт спокойно заперся в своей спальне и погрузился в удивительный мир шутеров от первого лица, за которыми время пролетало незаметно. Так и случилось, потому что он почти час наслаждался абсолютной тишиной и покоем, которую нарушил окрик Весемира.

— Иди попрощайся со своим другом!

— Не друг он мне, — так же прокричал Геральт, заканчивая игру.

Когда он соизволил спуститься, Лютик весьма приветливо болтал о чем-то с Весемиром, стоя в футболке Геральта, которая была ему велика на несколько размеров. Но покоробило даже не это, а тот факт, что надоедливый Лютик так спелся с его не менее раздражающим отцом.

— Зараза, — только и протянул Геральт.

— А! Тебе тоже не хворать, — ухмыльнулся оживший после стычки Лютик и помахал ему рукой. — До завтра. Приятно было познакомиться, Весемир!

— Взаимно, Лютик. Заходи в любое время! Здесь тебе всегда рады.

Тот радостно улыбнулся и помчался к припаркованному у дома такси. 

Так в один день Геральт сменил ориентацию, встрял в непонятные разборки с толпой футболистов, обрел нового друга и парня в одном флаконе, причем Лютик умудрился подружиться с Весемиром и выведал их адрес. Это был просто ужасный день! А ведь завтра ему опять идти в школу… Радовало, что хотя бы не пришлось размахивать гаечным ключом. Хотя, возможно, все еще впереди. Ведь черт знает, к чему приведет эта нелепая история с их якобы отношениями с Лютиком.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Если Геральт и тешил себя надеждой на то, что вся эта херня с Лютиком и футболистами рассосется сама собой, то он жестоко ошибся. Стоило ему припарковать Плотву и направиться в школу, как в него начали тыкать пальцами, с интересом рассматривать, но, что самое ужасное, приветливо махать и здороваться. А ведь Геральт мечтал о простой тихой жизни, когда его не будут трогать и просто оставят в покое.

— Привет! — сказал Лютик, сияя заплывшим глазом.

— Херово выглядишь, — невозмутимо констатировал Геральт.

— Порой приходится платить за свою ориентацию, — трагически вздохнув, отозвался тот.

— Или за собственную распущенность.

— Да ну тебя! — небрежно отмахнулся Лютик, после чего нагло сцапал Геральта за локоть и сказал: — Пойдем-ка обсудим кое-что наедине.

Но его спутник не сдвинулся с места, глядя на наглеца таким тяжелым взглядом, каким обещают снять скальп или сделать что похуже.

— Геральт? — нервно уточнил Лютик.

— Я ненавижу, когда ко мне прикасаются посторонние.

— Хей, я ведь твой друг! А по мнению некоторых, и того больше, — проворчал он, но руку все же убрал. — Дам тебе еще немного времени попривыкнуть ко мне.

Геральт ничего не ответил, но взгляд его обещал сломать ту конечность, которая посмеет осквернить его своим прикосновением в следующий раз.

— Давай пройдемся до автоматов со снеками на третьем этаже? По пути и поговорим, — продолжил настаивать Лютик. — Нам многое следует обсудить.

Ученики вокруг не скрываясь таращились на них: кто с интересом, кто с восхищением, а кто и с сочувствием. Последних Геральт особенно понимал, он бы и сам выразил свои соболезнования тому, кто решился бы вступить в отношения с Лютиком.

— Идем, — коротко согласился он.

— Отлично, — Лютик радостно засеменил рядом. — Как тебе спалось, милый? — поинтересовался он, сияя такой довольной улыбкой, которую хотелось стереть с его наглой рожи апперкотом в челюсть. Но заплывший глаз и разбитая накануне губа сглаживали это желание. Лютик уже получил свое.

Так и не дождавшись ответа Геральта, он продолжил:

— А мне вот спалось не очень. Ребра болели, и на боку не полежишь, да еще и глаз болел, а руки так сами и тянутся его потрогать. Но сон мне приснился занятный! Ты там был, кстати! Мы с тобой попали в прошлое, ты ехал на кобыле с двумя мечами в ножнах за спиной. И у тебя были вертикальные зрачки, как у того мага в сериале про нефилимов. Ты ехал уничтожать какую-то нечисть, а я тебя сопровождал с лютней наперевес. Я был бардом и слагал баллады о твоих подвигах. Правда, круто?

— Угу, — поддакнул Геральт, размышляя, за какие проступки судьба могла наградить его вот этим?

— В общем, я подумал и решил, что мне следует сочинить про тебя песню. Весемир, кстати, упоминал, что ты занимался фехтованием. Думаю, поэтому я и видел тебя героем старины с крутыми клинками. А вообще, по мне так оригинальное хобби для отца с сыном — сражаться на мечах.

— Ближе к делу, Лютик. Что ты хотел со мной обсудить? — перебил поток его красноречия Геральт.

— Ах, да! Я о… — тот подозрительно поглядел на косившихся на них учеников, после чего произнес: — По пути к автоматам будет незапертая кладовая. Там и поговорим, без лишнего внимания.

Геральт согласно кивнул, потому что от многочисленных взглядов у него зудела кожа.

— Отлично, тогда следуй за мной, — Лютик чуть ускорился и поспешил к темному помещению с дверью, окрашенной в нелепую красную краску.

Когда Лютик протиснулся внутрь, то послышался звук удара его кроссовка о пустое ведро и перестук нескольких швабр. Все будто кричало и предостерегало Геральта от того, чтобы тот не следовал в эту кроличью нору за своим проводником, которым оказался Безумный Шляпник (или кто там был самым сумасшедшим и болтливым в истории про Алису?).

Кое-как втиснувшись в кладовку, Геральт запер за собой дверь и оказался тесно прижат к Лютику. Тот попытался притиснуться к стене, но толку от этого было мало. Этот чулан был слишком узким для такого здоровяка, к тому же этот мелкий прохвост раньше запирался здесь только с барышнями, которые не возражали против его прикосновений.

— Я… прости, места мало, не могу не прикасаться к тебе, — извинился Лютик.

— Переходи к делу, — попросил Геральт.

— Да! Давай быстрее все обсудим и выберемся на свободу, — согласился он. — Так вот, наши с тобой отношения… Ты достаточно закрытый человек, я это заметил, и тебе наверняка придется нелегко под всеобщим вниманием, но, Геральт, умоляю тебя, просто продержись месяцок, ладно? Лето психованный, и он с дружками пообещал кару небесную, если выяснится, что между нами ничего нет.

— Тебе следовало подумать об этом прежде, чем пихать свой член в его девку.

Лютик поморщился, впрочем, в полутьме помещения это осталось незаметным.

— Давай ты не будешь меня осуждать, ладно? — осадил он. — Это моя жизнь и мое дело, с кем и как проводить время.

— Вот и выкручивайся с нашими якобы отношениями сам, раз уже взрослый и можешь принимать собственные решения.

Геральт повернулся в сторону выхода, но Лютик схватил его за запястье, позабыв о просьбе не прикасаться.

— Послушай, я и сам не в восторге ото всего этого, — пылко сообщил он, — не очень-то хочется прослыть геем, а я достаточно известен в кое-каких кругах. Сплетнями земля полнится, так что многие уже в курсе. Да несколько девчонок уже мне по роже засветили, посчитав, что я использовал их, чтобы прикрыть собственную ориентацию. Но я все это терплю, чтобы Лето и его дружки не отправили меня в больницу на несколько долгих месяцев. Так что подумай, стоит ли немного перетерпеть всеобщее внимание или наслаждаться моим обществом, пока мы в гипсе будем валяться в ближайшей неотложке.

Геральт рванул руку, высвобождаясь из хватки тонких пальцев.

— Иди на хер, Лютик, — прорычал он, собираясь уйти.

— Погоди! Геральт, — в очередной раз попытался остановить его Лютик и рванулся к дверной ручке, чтобы не позволить распахнуть двери, но споткнулся о злополучное ведро и начал падать прямо на своего псевдо-парня.

— Зараза, — выдохнул тот, приложившись о стену и придерживая Лютика, чтобы тот еще что-нибудь не снес к чертям собачьим.

— Всего месяц, — взмолился неугомонный Лютик. — Прошу, Геральт! Тебе же это ничего не стоит! Просто будем вместе обедать в школе, сидеть за одной партой на общих уроках, может, сходим на пару вечеринок, и ты посетишь мое выступление на следующей неделе. Я не прошу держать меня за руку или относиться ко мне, как к твоему парню. Нам достаточно потусоваться вместе — и все уверятся в том, что мы встречаемся. Это же не сложно и побережет наше здоровье. А там сделаем вид, будто расстались. Тридцать дней! Прошу, Геральт!

Тот подхватил Лютика за плечи и отстранил от себя, чувствуя неловкость от того, что впустил кого-то в свое личное пространство. Он ощущал давление ответственности за этого неудачливого ловеласа, но не был готов выносить его общество на протяжении целого месяца.

— Я подумаю, — пообещал Геральт, после чего вышел из кладовки.

После сидения взаперти и неожиданного падения видок у него был тот еще. Так что Геральт лениво оправил задравшуюся майку и спутанные волосы, после чего направился в класс.

***

— Слышали последние новости? — спросила Кейра Мец, занимая свое место рядом с подругами на уроке английского.

— Какие именно? — переспросила Фрингилья, предпочитавшая делать вид, будто знает все обо всех.

— О Лютике и этом стремном новеньком, — пояснила та. — Они реально встречаются? Что-то мне так не кажется… Лютик как-то подкатывал ко мне, а тут поговаривают, что он голубой, как вода в том озере, забыла его название. Но оно прям голубее не бывает.

Фрингилья тяжело вздохнула, потому что интеллектуальные способности Кейры оставляли желать лучшего.

— Меня не особенно это интересует, — сказала она. — Сегодняшний тест куда более волнительная тема.

— Да ладно вам! — вмешалась Филиппа. — По-моему, это очень мило, и было бы здорово, если бы среди нас оказался кто-то открыто признающий свою ориентацию. Но про Лютика с Геральтом — чистая правда. Я ходила за клубничным соком перед занятиями и застала, как они выходят из кладовки после перепиха.

— Ты шутишь? — изумилась Фрингилья.

— Клянусь! Собственными глазами видела! Сначала новенький вышел, одежду и волосы поправил, а потом еще более потрепанный Лютик. А теперь, когда Кейра сказала, что тот подкатывал к ней, то сто процентов понятно, что Геральт в его вкусе. Он же тоже, можно сказать, платиновый блондин с длинными волосами. К тому же такой весь — ух!

— Ух? — неодобрительно скривила мордашку Кейра.

— Ну, да! Высокий, статный, красивый. Необычный, но в этом его фишка. Так что я рада за них с Лютиком.

— Ты неисправима, Филиппа! — возмутилась Фрингилья. — Вечно западаешь на здоровяков, но радоваться тому, что два парня предавались разврату в кладовке перед уроками…

— А что тут такого? Я и сама в этой кладовке предавалась разврату. И не единожды. А еще там бывала и Йеннифер, и Кейра, и даже ты.

— Всего один раз! — воскликнула в свое оправдание Фрингилья. — А Йеннифер вообще не образец.

— Может, пригласить их на вечеринку в субботу? — предложила Кейра. — Там сами посмотрим, что и как между ними.

— Лютик и так приглашен, балда, — развеселилась Филиппа. — А раз Геральт его парень, то он его приведет.

— Но лучше это оговорить лишний раз, — все же поддержала подругу Фрингилья, скользя пальцами по своей темной нежной коже. — А то Лютик идиот, да и новичок не вхож в наши круги. Филиппа, пригласишь их?

— А почему я? — удивилась она, хватаясь за кончики косичек, в которые обычно заплетала свои темные волосы.

— Ты среди нас самая дружелюбная, — пояснила Фрингилья. — Ты не спугнешь новенького.

Та на мгновение задумалась, после чего заключила:

— Позову их во время обеденного перерыва.

***

Геральт угрюмо жевал свой обед, мечтая, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился. Его бесили окружавшие их с Лютиком шепотки и постоянные взгляды, а некоторые барышни начали откровенно травить его. И Геральт стойко воспринимал подначки от учениц, но когда даже преподавательница литературы принялась донимать его — спокойствию пришел конец.  
Лютик тонко чувствовал настроение своего лжебойфренда, потому осмотрительно помалкивал, что-то чиркая в блокнот.

— Привет, чем занимаетесь? — спросила Филиппа, занимая место за их столиком.

Геральт подарил ей один из своих фирменных хмурых взглядов, но ничего не сказал, продолжив работать челюстью, пережевывая кусок сдобной булочки.

— Я пишу новую песню, а так… мы обедаем, — ответил дружелюбный Лютик, с опаской поглядывая на нее.

— О, здорово. А я пришла, чтобы сказать про вечеринку в субботу. Приходите вместе.

— Я… эээ… Геральт? Это всего лишь вечеринка. Знаю, что ты не любишь шумные сборища и… людей в целом, но только раз!

Лютик не побрезговал пустить в ход свою лучшую моську с умоляющим взглядом. И, надо отдать ему должное, он был в этом чертовски хорош, вот только фингал чуточку портил зрелище. Филиппа издала какой-то нелепый вздох умиления, Геральт же чертыхнулся, после чего сказал:

— Хорошо.

— О, да! Мы идем на вечеринку! — радостно воскликнул тот. Его большие голубые глаза лучились такой радостью, что Филиппа с Геральтом на пару мгновений залипли. Все же Лютик был неотразим.

— Зараза, — выдохнул Геральт, недовольный собой. Потому что Лютик был тем, у кого не стоило идти на поводу.

— Повезло тебе, новенький, — дружелюбно улыбнулась Филиппа. — С другой стороны, этому шалопаю давно нужна была твердая рука, — она подмигнула Геральту, после чего сказала: — Увидимся в субботу.

Когда Филиппа вернулась за свой столик к Кейре и Фрингилье, то Лютик выдохнул с облегчением.

— Если бы я знал, что для того, чтобы тусоваться с верхушкой нашей элиты, мне достаточно просто поголубеть, давно бы так поступил.

Геральт недоумевающее нахмурил брови, и Лютик поспешил пояснить свою точку зрения:

— Фрингилья и Йеннифер — заклятые подруги и, по совместительству, самые крутые девчонки в школе. Они тусуются в компании Истредда, Эмгыра, Лето и Лео Бонарта. Последний вообще наглухо отбитый, от него лучше держаться подальше. А так я, вроде, популярен, но до этих ребят далеко.

Геральт ничего не ответил: вся эта классово-кастовая система была ему совершенно безразлична. Он привык держаться особняком, но если кто-то осмеливался его задирать, то просто получал по зубам. Так и жил, в собственном мире, отгораживаясь от одноклассников.  
Лютик продолжил о чем-то трепаться, оживившись после приглашения Филиппы, но Геральт его уже не слушал. Он закончил обедать, подхватил поднос и пошел вон из столовой.

— Эй, а меня подождать?

— Обойдешься, — коротко ответил он Лютику, мечтая насладиться хотя бы парой минут тишины, без докучливого жужжания под ухом.

К счастью, Лютик то ли обиделся, то ли доводил до белого каления кого-то другого, но до конца дня они больше не пересекались.

***

— Шевели задницей, за тобой приехали, — сообщил Весемир, вваливаясь в ванную, в которой Геральт чистил зубы следующим утром.

— Чего? — глуповато переспросил он, не понимая, о чем речь.

— Там твой цветочек прикатил на крутой тачке. Рвется довезти тебя до школы, — пояснил Весемир.

— Блядь, — буркнул Геральт. — Он меня до гроба быстрее доведет, чем до школы.

Весемир ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— Топай давай, не заставляй мальчонку ждать.

Геральт ополоснул зубную щетку и уточнил:

— С чего ты так поддерживаешь Лютика?

— Просто он единственный, кому хватает наглости или отваги соваться к тебе.

— Тоже мне достижение, — проворчал Геральт, вытирая лицо насухо.

— Еще какое достижение, сын. Тебе бы побольше с народом общаться. А то бирюк бирюком.

— У меня хороший учитель был.

— И то верно, — вздохнул Весемир. — Потому я и поддерживаю Лютика. Негоже тебе таким же, как и я становиться.

— Не слишком ли поздно ты спохватился? — спросил Геральт, складывая руки на груди.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — отозвался тот, отходя с дороги и позволяя сыну выйти из ванной.

Возможно, Геральт продолжил бы эту беседу, но нетерпеливый Лютик уже вовсю сигналил, понукая своего лжебойфренда выйти из дома.

— Когда-нибудь я его убью, — проворчал Геральт, направляясь в спальню, чтобы взять рюкзак и куртку.

— Ну, в этом случае постарайся избежать свидетелей и не оставляй улик, — хохотнул Весемир, направившись на кухню к оставленному на столе бокалу с кофе.

— Ты должен меня отговаривать, — бросил ему Геральт.

— Когда ты прислушивался к моим словам? — уже с лестницы ответил Весемир.

Все же в этой семье было принято перекрикиваться с разных концов дома.

***

Геральт вышел и направился к припаркованной спортивной ауди голубого, как глаза Лютика, оттенка. Он приблизился к водительской двери, и стекло любезно опустилось, являя сияющую улыбку главной занозы в его заднице.

— Привет, — радостно поздоровался Лютик.

— Какого черта тебя сюда принесло?

— Когда двое состоят в отношениях, то они всегда ездят вместе. Но на твоем… эээ… железном коне мне хватило и разочка, так что давай выберем транспорт на четырех колесах, ладно?

— Не вижу в этом никакого смысла. Я возьму Плотву и…

— Плотву? — перебил Лютик, недоумевая.

— Моего железного коня, и поеду в школу сам, а ты больше не появляйся здесь.

— Геральт, ты обещал, помнишь? Всего месяц, а потом ты свободен. И никаких Лютиков на ауди по утрам, будешь рассекать на своей Плотвичке.

Тот недовольно поджал губы, ибо нахал попал точно в цель, упомянув про данное Геральтом слово. А раз пообещал — надо выполнять.

— Зараза, — сказал он, обходя машину и занимая пассажирское сидение.

— Ура! Мы катим вместе, почти как нормальная пара. Кстати, наши с тобой отношения будут самыми долгими в моей жизни. До этого рекорд держала Эсси Давен, мы с ней целую неделю встречались. Она тоже пела, только у нее не группа, а сольная карьера. Мы готовили совместный номер — и закрутилось. А после выступления сразу как отшептало. Но мы на хорошей ноте расстались, друзьями. Так что и с тобой, надеюсь, будем друзьями. А у тебя были долгие отношения?

— Нет.

Лютик еще немного повременил, надеясь, что Геральт продолжит и объяснит, но тот молчал, так что он спросил:

— Не везет на личном фронте или предпочитаешь связи на одну ночь?

— Не встретил еще человека, с которым хотелось бы отношений, — все же ответил тот.

— Оу… Ну, может, еще встретишь.

Лютик помолчал для приличия, и в салоне автомобиля вновь стало тихо.

— Ты придешь на мое выступление на следующей неделе? Отрицательный ответ не принимается. Как-никак ты мой парень, а это чертовски важно, так что ты обязан явиться!

— Хорошо, — обреченно выдохнул Геральт, обещая себе начать делать зарубки на доске для метания ножей, которая висела в его спальне. Один день он уже отмучился, сегодня также можно засчитать. Осталось двадцать восемь дней ада.

— Отлично! Я исполню для тебя что-нибудь эдакое, — пообещал Лютик.

— Не надо, — приказал Геральт, опасаясь тех разрушительно-безумных идей, которые могли бы забрести в эту окаянную голову.

— Не будь занудой, — проворчал Лютик. — Кстати! Не помню, говорил ли, но с тех пор, как все узнали о моей ориентации и о тебе, стало проще жить! Девушки такие доверчивые, для них гей — синоним лучшей подруги. Или типа фетиша, тут уж не знаю, но у каждой стильной и модной барышни должен быть голубой друг. Как престижный аксессуар или сумочка от кутюр. Да и парни стали меньше ко мне цепляться, а то я, к сожалению, не боец. Сам видишь, — Лютик указал на синяк у себя под глазом.

— Он быстро сходит, — сказал Геральт.

— Да не, тут все дело в тональном креме. Совсем не замаскируешь, но частично — в самый раз. А когда опухоль вокруг глаза спадет, то можно и нормально замазать.

— Ты используешь тональный крем? — изумился Геральт.

— Я артист! И умею виртуозно пользоваться гримом и косметикой. К тому же мы поем в разных жанрах, и на панк-рок выступлениях я подвожу глаза черным. Смотрится отлично!

Эти голубые озера, подчеркнутые косметикой… Нет, Геральт определенно не хотел видеть ничего подобного.

За беседой никто из них и не заметил, как они добрались до школы. Лютик припарковал машину и принялся сверять с Геральтом расписание. Оказалось, что у того на один урок больше.

— Я тебя подожду, так что не беспокойся, — заверил Лютик, сияя улыбкой.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Геральт, выбираясь из авто.

Они дошли до школы, после чего разбрелись по разным кабинетам. К счастью, сегодня их уроки практически не пересекались, так что Геральту пришлось терпеть компанию Лютика только за обедом.

Тот рассказывал, как прошли его занятия, что-то про клуб «Тайная Ложа», в котором его группа планировала выступление на следующей неделе. Но монолог Лютика прервало появление Лето и его дружков.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, усаживаясь за столик. — Надеюсь, вы помните, что кое-что мне должны, ребята?

Геральт просто хмуро на него смотрел, прикидывая, сдюжит ли справиться со всеми в случае чего. Но их было шестеро, а на Лютика в драке рассчитывать не приходилось. Вот если бы у него было какое-нибудь волшебное зелье или особые силы… Но Геральт — самый обычный человек, который умеет постоять за себя или сразиться на мечах, но не против превосходящего числом противника.

— Что-то не помню никаких долгов, — начал забалтывать их Лютик. — Я денег у тебя никогда не занимал, да и услуги ты мне не оказывал, чтобы рассчитывать на ответную.

— Поцелуй, парни, вы задолжали поцелуй.

— Серьезно, я не собираюсь выносить свою личную жизнь на всеобщее обозрение, тем более ради того, чтобы удовлетворить чьи-то нездоровые желания.

— Не думаю, что у вас есть выбор, Лютик, — ухмыльнулся Лето. — Но касательно приватной обстановки — тут твоя правда. Так что пойдемте.

— К-куда? — испуганно уточнил он.

— В один из пустующих классов, в которых будете только вы и мы.

— Фу! Лето, звучит отвратительно. У тебя реально нездоровые наклонности.

— Думай, как хочешь, Лютик. Но чтобы поверить в ваши так называемые отношения, мне нужно увидеть все лично. Не просто как вы таскаетесь вместе, подобно лучшим друзьям, а нечто большее. Некую искру.

Геральт угрюмо посмотрел на Лето, потом на Лютика, который втянул его во все это дерьмо. Если бы этот паразит держал свой член в штанах или хотя бы не связывался с девушками в отношениях, то и проблем бы не было. Но тот сидел, испуганно хлопая своими глазами и сияя уже полученными увечьями, так что Геральт просто не мог долго злиться.

— Закончили обедать? — спросил Лето. — Если да, то пойдемте.

— Что-то аппетит пропал, — сказал Геральт, подхватывая поднос и направляясь к выходу из столовой.

Неизвестно почему, но к нему Лето относился с большим уважением, нежели к тому же Лютику, которого просто подхватили за шиворот и потащили следом под недоверчивые шепотки некоторых учеников.

Геральта они нагнали уже в коридоре, Лето кивнул в сторону футбольного поля и сказал:

— Можем пойти в раздевалку. Там вас точно не потревожат.

— Может, все-таки передумаете? — с надеждой спросил Лютик. — У нас и так проблемы возникли из-за всей этой публичности. Я не готов, чтобы вот так вот…

Но его треп все игнорировали, а Геральт лишь кивнул в ответ на слова Лето. Раз все складывается таким образом, то лучше просто сделать это и забыть, как страшный сон.

В раздевалку первым вошел Лето и велел выметаться прочь топтавшимся там ребятам. Те послушно покинули помещение, оставив только Геральта, Лютика и их надсмотрщиков.

— Я снаружи подожду, — сказал один из них. — Моя психика не выдержит этих пидорских приколов.

— Хорошо, — спокойно согласился Лето, опираясь плечом на один из шкафчиков. — Заодно никого сюда не впускай.

Когда тот вышел, то в помещении воцарилась звенящая тишина. Майкл, тот самый, которому Геральт все еще хотел вмазать, грубо подтолкнул Лютика к его лжебойфренду.

— Приступайте, — скомандовал Лето.

— Я… я помню, что ты мне говорил, Геральт, — произнес Лютик, — но, похоже, мне придется вторгнуться в твое личное пространство несколько раньше, чем я планировал.

Он неловко почесал затылок, помялся, переступая с ноги на ногу. Уж кому-кому, а Лютику не позавидуешь: не поцелует — получит в нос, поцелует — опять же, получит в нос, но уже не от Лето, а от Геральта. Правда, тут ему на выручку пришла математика: два кулака лучше, чем двенадцать. Не так больно. Потому он осторожно подошел к Геральту, словно подкрадывался к дикому зверю, которого боялся, и замер в нескольких сантиметрах от него.

Лютик потупился, кусая губы, а потом, будто набравшись храбрости, сократил разделявшее их расстояние, прижимаясь к Геральту всем телом. Он обвил ладонями его лицо, испуганно глядя в злые недовольные глаза, но не отступил. Лютик зажмурился и коснулся губ Геральта. Ласково и осторожно, умоляя его не отталкивать. Геральт был очень теплым и жестким на ощупь. Его чуть отросшая щетина покалывала ладони и губы, было странно целовать парня. Еще страннее было ощущать безучастное безразличие. Лютик всегда пользовался популярностью, причем не только у девушек, но и от парней ему поступали недвусмысленные предложения. Конечно, Геральт едва ли увлекался собственным полом, но это все равно уязвляло самолюбие.

— А теперь добавьте огоньку, парни. Так вас и я расцеловать могу, — напутствовал Лето.

Геральт, не отрываясь от губ Лютика, бросил разъяренный взгляд на этого командира, после чего все же соизволил приоткрыть рот, впуская юркий язык Лютика, который тут же подался вперед, целуя его со всем старанием и пылом, на какой был способен. Он действовал умело и опытно, но глаза держал не просто закрытыми, а крепко жмурился, чтобы не видеть того, с кем ему приходилось иметь дело. Геральт обнял его в ответ, разместив одну из ладоней на его пояснице, а вторую положил на основание шеи. Лютик от этого движения напрягся, ожидая, что вот-вот ему вырвут хребет. Но вместо этого почувствовал ответное движение: Геральт, наконец, ожил, целуя уверенно и жестко. Он был напорист и плавил Лютика каждым движением. Тот схватился за его плечи, мелко дрожа в объятиях и отдаваясь этому поцелую.

— Боже, что за порнография, — проворчал один из дружков Лето, покидая раздевалку.

— Что ж, парни, простите, что сомневался в вас, — отозвался он, кивнув своим дружкам, чтобы тоже выметались прочь.

Но Лютик едва ли их услышал или заметил, как они с Геральтом остаются наедине. Все, что его сейчас волновало и тревожило, — это губы и язык, которые соприкасались, дразнили, ласкали, распаляли и сводили с ума. Но стоило его недругам покинуть раздевалку, как Геральт тут же отстранился, буквально отлепив от себя Лютика и держа его на расстоянии вытянутых рук.

Когда же затуманенные страстью голубые глаза сфокусировались на нем, тот спокойно ответил:

— Я пошел на урок. Надеюсь, больше нам этого повторять не придется.

Лютик кивнул, не в силах совладать с собственным голосом, после чего остался совершенно один и громко плюхнулся на ближайшую лавочку, обхватывая голову руками.

— Черт, черт, черт, — хрипло бормотал он.

***

Когда закончились его занятия, Геральт был уверен, что добираться домой предстоит на школьном автобусе. Но Лютик, хоть и был тем еще вралем, слово свое сдержал и терпеливо его дожидался, чтобы подвезти.

— Привет, — сказал он, нервно улыбаясь и бегая взглядом, когда Геральт приблизился. — Поехали?

— Поехали, — спокойно согласился тот, забираясь на пассажирское место.

На этот раз в салоне звучала музыка, а Лютик вел молча. Геральт понимал причины его нервного состояния, но облегчить их никак не мог. Да и не хотел. Все, что произошло, случилось по вине Лютика. Ему и расхлебывать. В глубине души Геральт даже надеялся, что завтра Лютик исчезнет из его жизни и больше не будет ни совместных поездок в школу, ни обедов, ничего.

Но, к его досаде, совместный вечер не намеревался так быстро заканчиваться. Завидев их, Весемир вышел из дома и застыл на крыльце, грозно подперев бока. Когда же Лютик притормозил, то наглый старик поманил того призывным движением руки.

— Привет еще раз, — вежливо поздоровался Лютик. — А вы разве не на работе?

— Выходной сегодня, — довольно сообщил Весемир. Выходные у него выдавались не так уж и часто. — Ты любишь старые фильмы, пацан?

— Эээ… да, кто ж их не любит-то? — осторожно ответил Лютик.

— Ну и славно! Мы устраиваем домашние посиделки, так что пошли. Составишь нам компанию.

— Но у меня есть кое-какие дела… — начал оправдываться тот.

— Потом все успеешь, — небрежно махнул рукой Весемир, кивая в сторону дома. — Заходите уже.

Геральт молча протиснулся мимо отца, мысленно проклиная все на свете, начиная от случайно забытых ключей от Плотвы, заканчивая распущенностью Лютика и действиями Лето.

Весемир приготовил для них несколько чашек со снеками и бутылочки ледяного пива.

— Что будем смотреть? — спросил Геральт, занимая свое любимое место на диване и вытягивая ноги на мягкий темно-серый пуфик.

— Я хотел пересмотреть «Хороший, плохой, злой», но потом подумал и… — Весемир загадочно улыбнулся, нажимая на кнопку плей на пульте.

Сегодня он устроился в кресле-качалке, подхватив одну из чаш с соленым попкорном, которым никогда и ни с кем не делился. В специальную выемку под стакан он всунул откупоренную бутылку пива и ухмыльнулся, дожидаясь реакции.

— «Принцесса-невеста»?! — переспросил Геральт с таким изумлением в голосе, что Весемир не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Ты имеешь что-то против Иниго Монтойи и его праведной мести? — воскликнул Лютик, усаживаясь на единственное оставшееся свободным место, а именно на диван рядом с Геральтом. — Он же просто великолепен! И эта его фраза про месть за смерть отца — настоящий шедевр!

— А еще в этом фильме принцессу зовут Лютик, — поддакнул Весемир.

На этот раз вознегодовал уже не Геральт.

— Наши имена отличаются! — возмутился тот. — Они пишутся по-разному, хоть и имеют одинаковый цветочный эквивалент.

— Конечно, конечно, — ехидно ухмыльнулся старый пройдоха.

Геральт предпочел скрыть собственную улыбку за бутылкой пива.

— Да ну вас, — надулся Лютик, завладев первой попавшейся миской с чипсами.

Но его обида не продлилась и пяти минут, так как Весемир продолжил подначивать молодежь своими остротами и обсуждением некоторых эпизодов фильма. Лютик тут же подключился к беседе, с азартом в глазах восхваляя лучшие моменты и некоторых персонажей в особенности. Геральт в разговоре не участвовал, только иногда посмеивался, когда происходило что-то забавное. Ближе к финалу Весемир отошел позвонить на работу, чтобы справиться о состоянии одного пациента, да так и не вернулся. С каждой минутой, которую они проводили наедине, легкая расслабленная атмосфера испарялась все быстрее и быстрее. Лютик начал ерзать на месте и коситься то на Геральта, то на дверь.

Они так и не обсудили свой поцелуй, да и говорить там было не о чем. Но последствия не заставили себя долго ждать, вызывая у них обоюдную скованность. И Лютик, и Геральт чувствовали неловкость по отношению друг к другу.

— Знаешь, мне, пожалуй, пора. У меня были запланированы дела.

— Иди, — спокойно ответил Геральт.

— Тогда… до завтра. Я заеду с утра.

— Не нужно, я сам доберусь до школы.

— Месяц, Геральт. Ты же помнишь? Может, даже раньше, если все быстро угомонятся.

— Помню, — грубовато отозвался тот, после чего поднялся с места, выключил телевизор и ушел в свою комнату, бросив на прощание: — Закрой за собой дверь.

— Закрою, — кивнул Лютик, после чего побрел к выходу, мысленно повторяя, как мантру: Черт, черт, черт!


	3. Chapter 3

***

— Геральт, а ты умеешь водить машину? — спросил Лютик, когда тот спустился на кухню.

Видеть это беспардонное недоразумение в собственном доме становилось странноватой традицией. Особенно опасения вызывал тот факт, что Весемир слишком уж хорошо с ним поладил.

— Умеет, — ответил он, опередив сына и подтвердив его страхи.

— Отлично! Тогда на сегодняшней вечеринке ты будешь моим трезвым водителем, — решил Лютик.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Геральт, потому что невозможно выдержать толпу докучливого народа хотя бы без нескольких бутылок пива, а в идеале и чего покрепче.

— То есть?! — взвился Лютик. — Я не собираюсь оставаться трезвым на самой крутой тусе сезона.

— То есть вас совсем не смущает присутствие взрослого, который осуждает ваши низменные желания, — напомнил о себе Весемир.

— Вы позволяете Геральту пить при вас!

— Потому что он знает меру, и я ему полностью доверяю. Чего не могу сказать о тебе, молодой человек, — ответил тот, напустив на себя такой серьезности, что Лютик явно сдрейфил.

— Поехали на такси, — решил их проблему Геральт.

— Присматривай там за ним, а не то найдет очередных приключений на свою задницу, — напутствовал сына Весемир.

— Эй, я взрослый человек! — возмутился Лютик, заказывая автомобиль через приложение. — Только, Геральт, тебе придется пригнать мою тачку завтра.

— Хорошо, — спокойно согласился он.

— О, тогда вообще круто. Пойдем, наше такси приедет минуты через три. До встречи, Весемир.

— Хорошо вам повеселиться! И не делайте того, чего бы я не одобрил.

Лютик показал ему два больших пальца, после чего направился на улицу.

— А с тобой мы завтра поговорим, — бросил он Геральту на прощание.

Тот лишь хмуро посмотрел на Весемира, но кивнул, соглашаясь, после чего последовал за Лютиком.

***

Вечеринка, на которую их пригласила Филиппа, проходила в доме Фрингильи. Огромном трехэтажном особняке с бассейном, площадкой для гольфа и даже, прости господи, фонтаном. Основное веселье проходило на первом этаже в просторной комнате с высоким потолком и хрустальной люстрой. Мебели здесь было мало: только столы с алкоголем и снеками вдоль стен и огромная музыкальная установка со светомузыкой и дымогенератором.

— Вы пришли! — радостно воскликнула Филиппа, когда увидела эту парочку.

— Привет! — в тон ей отозвался Лютик. — Отличная вечеринка!

— Спасибо! Если что, имейте в виду — бокалы тематические. Красные — вы ищете любовь, желтые — не хотите никаких отношений или заняты, розовые — согласны на флирт, а фиолетовые — секс без обязательств.

Лютик с тоской посмотрел на девушек с пресловутыми фиолетовыми стаканчиками. Эх, зараза… Сколько возможностей, которыми не воспользоваться!

— Геральт, выпьешь? — спросил он.

— Пиво. Желательно в бутылке, — согласился он.

— Только стаканчики, парни, — покачала головой Филиппа.

— Желтый, — спокойно сказал Геральт.

— Вы такие милые котики! Только сошлись, а уже все так серьезно! — Филиппа одарила их мечтательной улыбкой, после чего ее кто-то окликнул, и та ускакала, даже не попрощавшись.

— Я сейчас, никуда не уходи, — напутствовал Лютик, прежде чем отправиться за добычей в виде двух желтых стаканчиков. Вернувшись, он протянул Геральту пиво, а сам поморщился, делая глоток более крепкого алкоголя.

— Тебя же развезет? — заметил его спутник.

— Ох, Геральт, мне нужно расслабиться, неделя была трудной. Оторваться по полной, понимаешь?

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— Не будь занудой, — поморщился Лютик, после чего осушил свой бокал. — Пойдем лучше потанцуем?

— Нет.

— Да что ты все «нет», «хорошо», да «зараза», будто других слов в твой лексикон не завезли.

— Могу послать тебя на хер, хочешь?

— Учитывая, что мы с тобой в отношениях, этот посыл будет иметь неоднозначное трактование, — ответил тот, поиграв бровями.

— Вали танцевать уже, — делая глоток пива, ответил ему Геральт.

— А почему ты не хочешь составить мне компанию?

— Не люблю все эти пляски.

Лютик всплеснул руками, после чего отмахнулся от него и сказал:

— Мы еще над этим поработаем! А сейчас я отчаливаю, веселье ждет меня! Так что, — Лютик кивнул в сторону танцпола, — ты знаешь, где меня найти в случае чего.

Геральт ничего ему не ответил, оставшись стоять на месте, неторопливо потягивая пиво. Он наблюдал за тем, как безбашенный Лютик радостно отрывается, размахивая руками и прыгая, точно малолетнее дитя. Танцующие рядом с ним девушки приветствовали его заинтересованными улыбками. Ощутив себя в центре всеобщего внимания, Лютик несколько поумерил свой пыл и перестал дрыгаться без дела. Его движения стали более плавными, грациозными и красивыми. Танцевать этот засранец действительно умел и отдавался процессу с такой страстью, что за несколько секунд вокруг него образовался круг, предоставляя ему пространство для маневров. Облепившая Лютика толпа практически заслонила его ото всех, поддерживая восторженными криками, свистом и хлопками в ладоши.

— Зараза, — пробубнил Геральт, после чего направился на улицу.

Он выбрался на огромный балкон и прислонился к парапету, крутя в руках стаканчик с пивом.

— Что-то я не видела тебя раньше, — раздался женский голос позади него.

Геральт обернулся и увидел красивую девушку на плетеном кресле в самом углу балкона. Ее дерзкий наряд с глубоким декольте и полупрозрачной юбкой практически не оставлял простора для фантазии, а необычный фиалковый цвет глаз привлекал внимание.

— Я не так давно здесь, — неопределенно ответил Геральт, стараясь не смотреть в вырез ее платья.

— И как же тебя зовут? — уточнила та, сделав демонстративный глоток из своего стаканчика. Фиолетового, черт подери, стаканчика.

— Геральт, а ты?

Девица скептически приподняла левую бровь.

— Неужели не знаешь, кто я?

Геральт покачал головой, продолжая крутить свою согревшуюся выпивку в руках.

— Йеннифер, — представилась она, после чего уточнила: — Ты уверен в цвете твоего стакана?

Желтый, будь он неладен! Чтоб организаторы этой вечеринки сгинули в геене огненной вместе с Лютиком.

— Уверен, — коротко ответил Геральт.

Йеннифер ухмыльнулась, откидываясь на спинку своего плетеного кресла, после чего закинула одну ногу на другую. Легкая ткань ее черной юбки послушно сползла, обнажая все: от стопы и до самых бедер. При желании Геральт мог бы рассмотреть ее трусики. Прозрачные, из мягкого кружева темно-алого цвета, в тон помаде.

— Ну, раз уверен, — поддразнивая, сказала Йеннифер.

Геральт силой заставил себя отвернуться к парапету. Если б не Лето с идиотом Лютиком, то он бы уже трахал эту знойную девицу. Да и в штанах все еще дымило от ее призывного взгляда и роскошных ног, и это при том, что он старался не смотреть в декольте.

— Ты гей? — уточнила она с явным любопытством в голосе.

— Не привыкла к отказам? — едким тоном ответил ей Геральт.

— Не встречала еще никого, кто не проявил бы интереса, — спокойно отозвалась та. — Выходит, ты либо гей, либо асексуал.

— Занимательная статистика, — криво ухмыльнулся он, после чего сделал глоток пива.

Йеннифер была излишне самоуверенной, сексуальной и явно стервозной. В общем, тип Геральта. Жаль только, что предложением он не сможет воспользоваться еще три недели. Если, конечно, Йеннифер к тому времени не передумает. И ведь у него теперь репутация одного из двух главных педиков школы…

Он услышал скрип кресла за спиной, а затем цокот каблуков. Еще не хватало, чтобы Йеннифер к нему приближалась! Его стояк едва унялся. Но, разумеется, Вселенная —бессердечная сука — даже не думала давать Геральту поблажки.

Йеннифер положила ладонь ему на плечо, после чего требовательно развернула к себе лицом. Стоя вблизи и глядя прямо ему в глаза, она предложила:

— Поехали ко мне.

Это был не вопрос и не утверждение, а самый настоящий приказ.

— А ну-ка убери свои грабли от моего парня! — послышался недовольный голос Лютика.

В этот момент, впервые, блядь, в жизни Геральт был счастлив его видеть! Не явись тот вовремя, и они с Йеннифер уже обжимались бы в такси по дороге домой.

— Выходит, все-таки гей! — самодовольно ухмыльнулась она. Ну, конечно же! Ведь на нее не встает только у педиков и у тех, у кого стоять не может.

— Неужели не слышала последних сплетен? — поддразнивая ее, произнес Лютик, ныряя Геральту под бок и скидывая руку Йеннифер с его плеча.

— Я не собираю сплетни, — ухмыльнулась она, цепко их рассматривая.

Геральт неловко опустил ладонь Лютику на спину, а тот, в свою очередь, обнял его за талию.

— А точно ли гей? — спросила Йеннифер, глядя в глаза Геральту. — Если надумаешь, то мое предложение пока еще в силе.

— Я пришел, чтобы пригласить тебя на медленный танец, — проигнорировал ее Лютик. — Пойдем! Всего один раз, и я отстану!

Видят небеса, Геральт ненавидел танцевать! Но сейчас он согласился бы даже на танго с дьяволом при свете бледной луны, лишь бы оказаться подальше от Йеннифер. Так что Геральт кивнул и слегка подтолкнул Лютика в сторону единственной двери. Тот переплел их пальцы и уверенно потащил своего кавалера на танцпол.

Оказавшись на площадке, полной толкающих друг друга людей, Геральт вспомнил, почему ненавидит все это дерьмо. Лютик же сделал знак ди-джею, и из колонок полилась мелодичная неторопливая музыка.

— Я для тебя заказал, детка, — игриво произнес он.

— Ты пьян? — хмурясь, уточнил Геральт.

— Конечно! Это входило в мои планы. А еще я дико зол, потому что всеми фибрами души ненавижу Йеннифер. А тут я выхожу и вижу, как она собирается поцеловать моего парня! — в его голосе было столько возмущения, что Геральт почувствовал себя предателем-изменщиком. — Так что до конца вечера я от тебя не отлипну, — заверил он, обнимая того за шею и тесно прижимаясь к нему. — Веди, красавчик.

И если изначально Геральт собирался возмутиться из-за слишком откровенной близости Лютика, то теперь растерялся, понимая, что не представляет, как двигаться. Он начал нелепо раскачиваться на месте, отчего услышал заливистый смех своего партнера.

— Ты похож на медведя, который пытается почесать спину о дерево, — поделился своим наблюдением Лютик. — Сейчас покажу, как надо.

Он положил одну руку Геральту на поясницу, а второй взял его ладонь в свою, после чего начал медленно и неторопливо вести их в танце.

— Видишь? Ничего сложного, — улыбаясь и глядя ему в глаза, сказал Лютик.

Их тела плотно соприкасались, а движения угадывались не только по действиям самого Лютика, но и по тем сигналам, которые легко читались между строк. Геральт удивлялся тому, насколько хорош в танцах этот болтливый засранец. Ведь с виду тот был болван болваном!

— Я попробую, — коротко сказал Геральт, не желавший проигрывать даже в такой мелочи.  
Он поймал такт, перехватил инициативу, а дальше просто доверился собственному телу. Лютик только охнул, когда его неожиданно резко и быстро закрутили в танце. И если бы не его навыки, он бы запутался в ногах или просто болтался бы, как маятник, в твердых руках Геральта.

Их вновь окружила толпа, которая радостно улюлюкала и хлопала в ладоши, но Лютик никого из них не замечал, наслаждаясь резкими и уверенными движениями, нежными и решительными прикосновениями. Ему было легко и весело, потому он хохотал, как безумный. Хохотал, как самый счастливый человек в этом чертовом зале! И, возможно, в нем говорил алкоголь, но какая разница? Хотелось просто наслаждаться и плыть по течению.

— Я думал, что ты не умеешь танцевать, — обвинительно ткнул он пальцем в Геральта, когда их танец закончился, и они пристроились в углу зала.

— Так и есть, — с привычной лаконичностью ответил тот.

— Да иди ты! А как же все эти пируэты и прочие крутые движения?

— Я позаимствовал их из фехтования, — признался Геральт. Он смущенно повел плечом, будто говоря, что такие финты — в порядке вещей.

Лютик же вновь расхохотался и долго не мог остановиться.

— Ты просто нечто! — восторженно воскликнул тот, похлопав Геральта по плечу. — Я отлучусь в уборную, а потом принесу нам еще выпивки. Не скучай без меня, здоровяк.

— Тебе не стоит больше пить. Ты уже так набрался, что называешь меня идиотскими прозвищами, — недовольно проворчал Геральт.

— А какие не будут идиотскими? Милый? Дорогой? Сладкий?

— Геральт, — коротко оборвал тот. — Только по имени и никак иначе.

— Ты зануда, — закатил глаза Лютик. — Только не смей приближаться к Йеннифер! А то опять отвернусь, а ты уже начнешь налево посматривать.

Он вскинул и потряс кулаком, после чего потопал искать туалет. Геральт же потер виски, пытаясь собрать остатки своего терпения. По его мнению, им пришла пора закругляться. Лютик слишком ужрался и контролировал свой язык хуже обычного. Лучше отвезти его домой, заодно и адрес узнать, чтобы завтра пригнать его машину. От размышлений Геральта оторвал громкий вскрик неподалеку.

— Да ладно тебе! — верещала какая-то пухлогубая девица в безвкусном платье с перебором из блесток и стразиков.

— Я тебе говорю! Мила уже попробовала, и Виктория, и Диана, и даже Кэсси!

— Кэсси попыталась уломать Лютика на секс?! — вновь воскликнула та, у которой напрочь отсутствовало понятие стиля.

— Да! Он сказал, что у него серьезные отношения, и что его партнер не потерпит неверности.

— Офигеть! Так эти слухи правдивы?

Геральт рыкнул себе под нос и направился к выходу. Эти две курицы стали последней каплей. Его взбесило, что девушки пытались залезть к Лютику в штаны, но сильнее всего его бесило то, что этот бабник им отказал. А еще внутри поднимало голову противное, липкое и вязкое чувство вины. Он едва не переспал с какой-то красивой куклой, готовой отдаться первому встречному, а ветреный Лютик свято чтил их договоренность. И ведь умел, зараза, быть верным. Выходит, не врал, когда рассказывал Геральту, что ведет такой разгульный образ жизни лишь потому, что не встретил еще того, кому хотелось бы хранить верность, кому хотелось бы слагать баллады. Эти мысли отдались еще большей яростью, потому что… Хер его знает, почему. Геральт не желал ковыряться в себе и распутывать клубок из тесно переплетенных мыслей и чувств.

— Мы уходим, — рявкнул он, когда нашел Лютика у одного из столов с алкоголем.

— Кто расстроил мою принцессу? — пьяно хлопая глазами, спросил тот. — Хочешь, я тебя обниму, поцелую, и все пройдет?

Вместо ответа Геральт сцапал его за шкирку и потащил к выходу.

— Где ты живешь? — спросил он.

— Я сам закажу такси, — ответил Лютик. — Только я не хочу так рано уходить, но ты можешь езжать домой. И так пробыл здесь несколько часов, еще и подарил мне роскошный танец!

— Хочешь оставаться? Прекрасно! — на повышенных тонах ответил Геральт.

— Эй, ты чего так кипятишься? Тебя обидел кто?

Но тот не ответил, направившись по подъездной дорожке к выходу из владений семьи Виго.

— Зараза, — обреченно выдохнул Лютик, позаимствовав любимую фразу Геральта, после чего поплелся следом за ним. Ему потребовалось прибавить скорость, чтобы нагнать своего спутника. — Так что за муха тебя укусила? — полюбопытствовал он.

Геральт не ответил, продолжая чеканить шаг.

— Серьезно, если тебе сказали что-то обидное, то я могу постоять за твою честь! Я, конечно, не силен в драках, зато в словесных баталиях мне нет равных, — начал говорить Лютик.

— Заткнись! — рявкнул на него Геральт.

— Я-то что тебе сделал?! — возмутился тот.

— Что сделал? — Геральт резко остановился и посмотрел на него. — Помимо того, что втянул меня в свои разборки с Лето? Помимо того, что вся школа считает меня геем? Помимо того, что я не могу спать с той, которую захотел, потому что обременен якобы отношениями с тобой? Ты меня бесишь, вот почему! Эта твоя вечная трескотня и назойливость, от которой нет спасения. Ты ужасен!

Лютик пару минут смотрел на него и ничего не говорил. Казалось, он даже протрезвел от обиды.

— Я все понял, Геральт. Нет проблем. Считай, что мы расстались. Можешь хоть сейчас бежать к Йеннифер, а я больше тебя не побеспокою.

Лютик развернулся и пошел в сторону поля для гольфа. Геральт хотел было остановить его, ведь это была дорога в никуда, но… Он уже и так сказал больше, чем должен был, так что просто вытащил телефон, вызвал такси и пошел к воротам.

***

Утро Геральта началось с яркого солнечного света, резко ударившего по глазам.

— Зараза, — чертыхнулся он, прикрывая лицо рукой.

— Ну, будет тебе ворчать, — хмыкнул Весемир. — Поднимайся, давай, позавтракаешь со своим стариком, пока я не ушел на воскресное дежурство.

— Это обязательно? — спросил Геральт, прекрасно узнавая под показным дружелюбием тот самый тон, с которым начинались все их серьезные разговоры.

— Я бы предложил повременить, но… нет. Даю тебе двадцать минут, пока готовлю завтрак.

Геральт устало посмотрел в потолок, после чего выбрался из койки и, поправив сползшие пижамные штаны, направился в ванну.

Когда он привел себя в порядок и относительно взбодрился, то спустился на кухню, жадно вдыхая аромат яичницы с беконом. Ему всегда нравился почти свернувшийся желток с мягким центром, но сам никогда не мог верно подгадать время — тот либо оставался жидким, либо крепко схватывался. А вот Весемир был гением, у него всегда и все получалось идеально.

— Представляешь, эти Кардашьян опять что-то учудили. Точнее одна из них, но я не силен в том, кто есть кто среди их семейки, — тыкая в телевизор, сказал он.

— Поэтому не пропускаешь ни одного репортажа про них, — улыбнулся Геральт, занимая место за столом.

— Исключительно ради эстетического удовольствия, — расплылся в улыбке тот. — У меня слабость к крутым бедрам и… прочим выделяющимся частям тела.

Весемир поставил перед сыном тарелку с завтраком и указал на нарезанные овощи.

— Налегай, давай.

— Налегаю, — кивнул Геральт, закидывая в рот помидорку черри.

Они молча завтракали, слушая рассказ телеведущей, демонстрировавшей семейные фото Кардашьян. Затем репортаж сменился красивым клипом Бейонсе.

— Она тоже хороша, — с мечтательным вздохом сообщил Весемир.

— Так завел бы отношения с кем-нибудь, у кого выделяющиеся части тела.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — отмахнулся он. — У меня слишком много работы и сын остолоп, так что на даму сердца и времени не остается.

Геральт нахмурился, предвкушая тот самый разговор.

— И почему же я остолоп? — поинтересовался он.

Весемир пристально и внимательно смотрел на него, после чего отодвинул почти пустую тарелку и сцепил руки, удобно устроив их на столе. Геральт просто ненавидел этот режим умного родителя, который сейчас будет вещать глупому чаду прописные истины. Потому крепко стиснул зубы, чтобы не огрызаться в ответ. Столько, сколько сможет.

— Поговорим о Лютике, — сказал Весемир.

— Не хочу ничего о нем слушать! — тут же перебил Геральт, слегка повысив голос.

— Хочешь, не хочешь, но выслушаешь, — спокойно ответил ему Весемир. — Я понятия не имею, что между вами происходит, но знаешь, о чем мы с Лютиком говорили вчера? О чем он расспрашивал меня?

Геральт колебался мгновение, но несвойственное ему любопытство взяло верх.

— И о чем же? — спросил он, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Лютик собирается написать тебе песню, которую хочет спеть на предстоящем выступлении. Так что он засыпал меня вопросами о том, что тебе нравится, чем ты увлекаешься, чем живешь, чем интересуешься.

— И ты, разумеется, любезно ему рассказал все, что только смог? — недобро сузил глаза Геральт. Он сейчас злился не столько на отца, сколько на чертового Лютика, который мало кому посвящал свои песни.

— Не так много, как ему бы этого хотелось, — со смешком ответил Весемир, — но речь немного о другом. Он увлечен тобой, сынок. Не назову это влюбленностью или другим высокопарным словом, но ты и сам все понимаешь.

— И что? — спесиво фыркнул Геральт.

— Если бы ничего, то я не стал бы поднимать эту тему, но давай начистоту. Я знаю тебя, как никто другой. Если бы Лютик не был тебе интересен, ты бы не стал столько с ним возиться, не стал бы притаскивать домой, не позволял бы прикасаться к тебе. Скорее двинул бы куда-нибудь в пузо, чтобы следов не оставалось, да сказал бы что-нибудь предостерегающее, ты ведь так делаешь, верно?

Геральт смотрел на него хмуро, но молчал, не желая усугублять ситуацию, ведь с отцом спорить себе дороже.

— Я современный человек, более чем принимаю людские особенности, — продолжил тем временем Весемир. — Если ты заведешь отношения с кем бы то ни было, то меня не будет заботить пол и чрезмерная болтливость твоего избранника. А раз уж я готов принять все это, то тебе, современному парню, давно пора выбраться из шкафа.

— Ты все сказал? — сквозь зубы спросил Геральт.

— На самом деле не все, — улыбнулся Весемир, после чего кинул чем-то в сына.

Тот на автомате поймал брошенные ему ключи и с удивлением на них уставился.

— Что это?

— Отвези Лютику его машину. А по дороге подумай обо всем, что я тебе сказал.

— Пусть сам приезжает, — упрямо пробормотал Геральт.

— И на чем же он должен приехать, если его машина припаркована у нашего дома? Да и за язык тебя не тянул никто. Сам пообещал, так исполняй. Будь мужиком.

— Я не знаю его адреса, — вновь попытался увильнуть Геральт.

— Открою тебе секрет: у него современная машина. С навигатором, представляешь? А эта умная штука сохраняет маршруты и адреса. Современные примочки здорово облегчают жизнь, да?

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, после чего Геральт пообещал:

— Хорошо, я отгоню ему тачку, но не более того.

— Дело твое, сынок, — пожал плечами Весемир, — я просто дал тебе свое благословение на случай, если оно тебе понадобится. О! И еще кое-что… Если ты не решишься с Лютиком, то хотя бы не приводи больше никого со стервозным характером. Я до сих пор с ужасом вспоминаю ту француженку. Маргарита… как же ее?

— Ло-Антиль, — мрачно напомнил Геральт фамилию барышни, расцарапавшей ему рожу.

— Точно, — кивнул Весемир, пряча улыбку от скуксившейся физиономии сына. Он надеялся, что воспоминания о скандальном разрыве сыграют Лютику на руку. — Ну, я побежал, дежурство не ждет. А ты вымой посуду и верни машину владельцу.

— Хорошо, — пообещал Геральт.

Весемир же отправился на работу размышляя о том, что если бы Лютик был чуть более стервозным и недоступным, то это сыграло бы ему на руку, но наивный и добрый малый не дотягивал до обычного типажа Геральта.

— Какой-то он у меня мазохист, честное слово, — пробормотал Весемир, забираясь в свой пикап и поглядывая на красивую машину Лютика. — Что ж, удачи тебе, цветочек.

Весемир сделал все, что мог, дальше все зависело от этих двух идиотов.


	4. Chapter 4

***

— Блядь, — сердечно выругался Геральт, когда дорогу к дому Лютика ему преградили наглухо закрытые кованые ворота. Чтобы проехать дальше, следовало позвонить и сообщить о себе и цели визита. По первоначальному плану он собирался припарковать тачку и молча удалиться, не встречаясь с Лютиком. Теперь же столкновение было неизбежно.

Геральт открыл окно со стороны водительского места и нажал на кнопку селектора.

— Имя и причина визита? — вежливо спросил мужчина на том конце линии.

— Геральт, одноклассник Лютика. Я пригнал его машину.

Раздался противный писк, после чего ворота медленно разъехались в стороны, открывая обзор на владения семьи Лютика. По сравнению с этим роскошным дворцом не то, что домишко Геральта, но даже особняк Виго казались чем-то незначительным. Вдоль подъездной дороги красовались античные статуи, у входа бил фонтан с огромной скульптурой в центре, обойти все это великолепие можно было по мраморной лестнице, где у двери начиналась ни много, ни мало красная ковровая дорожка. За последние пару дней Геральт пресытился обилием пафоса и богатого убранства, но это было просто контрольным в голову.

Не успел он собраться с духом и позвонить, как дверь распахнулась, и дворецкий в строгом костюме любезно приветствовал его лаконичным:

— Здравствуйте, сэр. Прошу следовать за мной, вас уже ждут.

Геральт только кивнул и последовал вглубь дома, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Он был уверен, что сейчас встретится с Лютиком, отдаст ключи и просто сбежит отсюда. Ему никогда не нравились слишком помпезные и дорогие места. Геральт чувствовал себя неуютно, будто заявился со свиным рылом в калашный ряд. Когда же он понял, что встреча ему предстоит не с Лютиком, а с другой персоной, то нервозности только прибавилось.

— Благодарю, Артур, попросите нас не беспокоить, — повелительным тоном произнесла женщина, с которой Геральту предстояло остаться наедине. — Присаживайтесь, — любезно предложила она, обводя изящной рукой два пурпурных кресла. — Желаете ли чаю? Или, быть может, кофе?

— Не хочу, — коротко ответил тот, занимая одно из предложенных мест.

— Как будет угодно, — холодно улыбнулась женщина, после чего позволила себе нескромно и с явным любопытством рассмотреть Геральта с головы до ног. Она прошлась цепким взглядом по длинным, частично собранным в хвост волосам своего гостя, по его темно-серой майке с круглым вырезом, по простым синим джинсам и тяжелым армейским ботинкам. — Весьма оригинально, — сделала она выводы.

Геральт ничего не ответил, потому что не понимал, что за херня тут происходит. Кто это и что ей от него нужно?

— Я миссис де Леттенхоф, мама Лютика, — сообщила та, позволяя сделать определенные выводы. Эта женщина выглядела совсем молодо, так что Геральт никогда бы не подумал, что у нее есть взрослый сын. Но общность черт определенно просматривалась. У нее были те же пухлые чувственные губы, четкая линия скул и упрямый подбородок, но если в Лютике все это сочеталось мягко и нежно, то в его матери все это казалось хищным и опасным. А взгляд ее глаз мрачно-серого цвета, словно бросал ему вызов.

— Геральт, — представился тот в ответ.

— Я знаю, — чуть приподняв уголки губ, ответила она. — Я умею пользоваться социальными сетями. В Твиттере вам с моим сыном посвящен не один пост, а Инстаграм пестрит самыми разными фотографиями.

Она замолчала, давая возможность высказаться и Геральту. Будто ждала от него каких-то оправданий или испуга, но тот смотрел, чуть хмурясь, и не понимал, чего от него хотят.

— Желаете что-нибудь сказать? — подстегнула его миссис де Леттенхоф.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Геральт.

— И вы приехали сюда не для того, чтобы представиться мне?

— Я просто пригнал машину Лютика. Отдам ключи и поеду домой.

Миссис де Леттенхоф слегка наклонила голову и прищурила глаза, проводя очередную оценку Геральта.

— И вам совершенно не интересно познакомиться со мной или хотя бы получить мое одобрение для ваших отношений?

Ответом ей послужила тишина. Возможно, встречайся Геральт с ее сыном, его действительно волновало бы мнение его родителей, но между ними ничего нет и даже притворство закончено. Но как сказать об этом миссис де Леттенхоф, он попросту не знал.

— Вы из той породы бунтарей, которым наплевать на мнение родителей, — констатировала она.

— Я всегда считаюсь с мнением своего отца, — просто ответил Геральт. — Но не ему решать, как мне жить. Вас я вижу впервые.

Миссис де Леттенхоф откровенно усмехнулась, после чего заключила:

— Давненько меня никто так вежливо не осаждал. Рада, что вам хватает на это смелости. Мне понадобится время, чтобы присмотреться к вам получше, но пока я не имею ничего против ваших отношений с моим сыном. К тому же вы заметно лучше всех тех безмозглых красоток на одну ночь, и, как гласят пословицы, дети часто выбирают себе пару, похожую на родителей. И, в этом случае, у нас действительно есть что-то общее.

Мысленно Геральт почему-то попытался сравнить Лютика с Весемиром, но едва осознал, что делает, тут же выкинул все из головы. Вместо этого он вытащил ключи от машины и протянул их миссис де Леттенхоф.

— Отнесите их сами, — сказала она. — Артур вас проводит. Он будет ждать неподалеку. Всего доброго.

Геральт колебался мгновение, после чего вышел из комнаты. В коридоре никого не было, поэтому он побродил туда-сюда, заглядывая во все комнаты с открытыми дверями, пока рядом с ним не послышалось вежливое покашливание.

— Могу ли я проводить вас, сэр? — предложил Артур, когда Геральт заметил его.

— Мне нужно к Лютику, — хмурясь, ответил он.

— Следуйте, пожалуйста, за мной.

Как оказалось, в этом доме был лифт, который довез их до четвертого этажа. Дальше Артур провел Геральта в так называемое южное крыло и остановился перед разъезжающимися дверями с бежевой обивкой.

— Позовите меня, если что-нибудь понадобится, — вежливо попрощался Артур, после чего буквально испарился. Геральт не знал, как тому удавалось с такой легкостью появляться и исчезать, но слышал про потайные двери для прислуги.

Он постучался, но ему никто не ответил, так что Геральт раздвинул двери и вошел в спальню Лютика, которая была размером чуть ли не с первый этаж их с Весемиром дома. Помещение напоминало квартиру-студию, разделенную мебелью и цветовой гаммой на сектора. Большую часть места занимал угол с музыкальными инструментами. Здесь было все, начиная от разных гитар, пианино и ударных, заканчивая микрофоном и звукозаписывающей установкой. Чуть дальше висела огромная плазма с несколькими разными игровыми приставками и даже виар-платформой в углу. Там же стоял диван с небольшим журнальным столиком, с которого можно было смотреть телевизор, а также огромные колонки. А у дальней стены, на расстоянии от дивана, стояла самая большая кровать, которую Геральт когда-либо видел! Рядом с ней располагалась парочка дверей. Одна была распахнута, позволяя рассмотреть вместительную гардеробную с кучей самой разной одежды, вторая же была заперта.

— Лютик, — позвал Геральт, но никто ему не ответил.

Он двинулся к закрытой двери, намереваясь постучать в нее, но остановился рядом с прикроватной тумбой. Верхний ящичек был выдвинут, и Геральт уставился на кучку упаковок с презервативами, тюбики смазки разных марок и с разными ароматизаторами, а еще здесь лежали несколько разных игрушек, с которыми одинокому парню можно было скоротать время. Геральт видел некоторые такие штуки в порно и рекламных баннерах на соответствующих сайтах. Например, странное силиконовое яйцо, которое растягивалось как белесая улитка с кучей уродливых зубов внутри. Но особое внимание Геральта привлек крупный резиновый член.

— Зараза, — выдохнул он, задвигая чертов ящик.

— Геральт? — раздался удивленный голос Лютика. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Тот перевел взгляд на распахнувшего дверь хозяина комнаты. Тот едва выбрался из душа, потому был одет в обтягивающие боксеры темно-синего цвета и протирал голову большим махровым полотенцем с изображением Коржика из «Улицы Сезам».

— Я пригнал твою машину, — спокойно ответил Геральт, протягивая на раскрытой ладони злосчастные ключи.

— И все? — уточнил Лютик.

— И все, — спокойно подтвердил Геральт. Так и не дождавшись, когда у него заберут ключи, он положил их на прикроватную тумбу. — Я пойду.

— Ну и мудак же ты, Геральт! — с явным разочарованием в голосе ответил Лютик. — Мог бы передать их через Артура.

— Я не подумал об этом, — спокойно произнес тот. Но звучавшие в голосе Лютика интонации неприятно резанули слух.

— Ну, круто. Ты пригнал мою машину, испортил мне настроение, теперь можешь идти. Большое спасибо за все.

Геральт развернулся к нему, гневно сузив глаза.

— Я, блядь, потратил свое время, чтобы вернуть тебе машину. Мог бы поблагодарить, а не обвинять.

— О, так ты любишь красивые финалы, да? Вежливые такие, с расшаркиванием. Только не на того нарвался, Геральт. Так что убирайся по-хорошему, пока я не разозлился.

Практически обнаженный Лютик с его пухлыми щечками, огромными голубыми глазищами и детским полотенцем на голове пытался угрожать Геральту. Это не могло вызвать ничего, кроме ухмылки. И помимо воли, Геральт рассмеялся.

— Ты еще и ржешь надо мной?! — взвился Лютик. — Променял меня на кого-то типа Йеннифер, разбил мне… Подвел мои ожидания, наорал на меня, вытер ноги о нашу дружбу, а теперь заявился ко мне домой, чтобы поиздеваться?!

— Не истери, Лютик, — спокойно осадил его Геральт, но тот уже не слушал.

Гневно раздувая ноздри, Лютик обошел своего гостя по широкой дуге и направился в гардеробную. Геральт услышал щелчок выключателя и потрескивание загорающихся ламп, но не сдвинулся с места, посчитав, что Лютик решил одеться. Однако вместо модных штанов и красивой рубашки тот выскочил практически в том же, в чем вошел, добавив единственный аксессуар — бейсбольную биту.

— Ты же не серьезно? — скептически уточнил Геральт.

— Выметайся из моей комнаты и моего дома, пока я не переломал тебе ребра! Я, может, и не великий боец, но я сейчас едва себя сдерживаю, чтобы не наброситься на тебя и не поколотить как следует!

В порыве гнева черты Лютика значительно обострились, делая его похожим на собственную мать. Так что не стоило недооценивать его, считая милым цветочком, ведь даже у розы были шипы.

— Хорошо, я уйду, — спокойно сказал Геральт, мирно подняв руки и демонстрируя ладони. — Остынь, я не драться пришел.

— Ага, потоптать осколки, я уже понял, — отозвался Лютик. — А теперь можешь проваливать, пока я не вызвал копов за проникновение на частную собственность.

— Меня впустил привратник, ты не сможешь доказать эти обвинения.

— Но несколько часов в обезьяннике вполне смог бы тебе обеспечить. Да только вот отец твой этих волнений не заслужил. Так что убирайся, пока мое терпение не закончилось.

— Зараза, — ответил Геральт, направляясь к выходу и бросая на разгневанного Лютика опасливые взгляды. Вдруг этот безумный решит напасть со спины или треснуть битой по затылку?

— Прощай, — это было последнее слово, которое он услышал от Лютика.

Геральт покидал поместье семейства де Леттенхоф со смесью облегчения и горечи. С одной стороны, его не радовало это место, требовательность мамаши Лютика, угрозы полицией и бейсбольной битой. Да и кому бы такое вообще понравилось? С другой, вид вышедшего из душа, разомлевшего Лютика с порозовевшими от тепла щеками и глазами, полными надежды, все его слова с явными намеками на то, что Геральт разбил ему сердце, вновь и вновь прокручивались в сознании, как заезженная пластинка. Но думать об этом определенно не хотелось, так что усилием воли он пытался загнать все это куда подальше.

***

В первый день в школе Геральта на парковке ждала Филиппа, которая налетела на него, как ураган.

— Привет! Я тебя тут уже минут двадцать жду, — с ходу начала она. — Позвонила бы, но твой номер мало у кого есть. В общем, как ты? Я беспокоилась.

— А что со мной должно быть? — не понял Геральт.

— Алло! — Филиппа всплеснула руками. — С тобой Лютик порвал. Ты хотя бы в курсе вашего расставания?

— Как ты узнала?

— Он вчера запостил видео в инсту, в котором пел песню «Я свободен». Кто-то поинтересовался в комментах, типа вы что, расстались с Геральтом. Лютик и ответил, что все так. Но больше ничего не сказал. Так что у вас произошло?

— Не важно, — спокойно сказал Геральт.

— Так ты был в курсе? Ну, по поводу разрыва.

— Да.

Филиппа с шумом выдохнула, после чего собиралась еще что-то сказать, но Геральт просто пошел дальше.

— Так не пойдет! — недовольно воскликнула та, после чего старательно его догнала и схватила за запястье. — Я пытаюсь во всем разобраться и по-дружески помочь, а ты!

— Убери руку, — Геральт так на нее посмотрел, что Филиппа мигом отпрянула, но спустя секунду вновь вернула себе боевой пыл.

— Ты расстроен и на срыве, да? — заключила она. — Я тоже после расставания с Бобби — это мой бывший — дня три сидела на диване, обнимала своего плюшевого медведя Тедди и уминала мороженое без остановки. Закончилось тем, что у меня заболело горло. Но суть в том, что подруги помогли мне воспрять духом. Они меня поддерживали и помогали. Поэтому я здесь! Лютик — ветреный парень, любые отношения с ним обречены на провал. Так что он бросил тебя, потому что не умеет быть с кем-то подолгу. А тут вообще целая неделя прошла!

Ее слова отдавались странным ощущением смехотворности ситуации. Во-первых, у них даже отношений, как таковых, не было. Во-вторых, из них двоих, как оказалось, Лютик многим вернее и серьезнее.

— Это я его бросил, — попытался объяснить ситуацию Геральт, но в ответ услышал вскрик ужаса.

Филиппа прижала обе ладони к щекам и смотрела на него с искренним разочарованием.

— Так Фрингилья говорила правду! Она видела, как ты кокетничал на балконе с Йеннифер. А я была на твоей стороне! Думала, ты голубее глаз Лютика, а ты вон какой… Глупый, как и все мужики. Йен, конечно, офигенная, но ты совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни! Она выбросит тебя на помойку и сделает это куда быстрее, чем сделал бы Лютик.

Казалось, Филиппа вот-вот заплачет. Она схватилась за сердце и причитала:

— Как же так, господи?! Бедный, бедный Лютик! Для него это удар… Знаешь, если бы ты выбрал любую другую, он бы, может, и простил тебя, но только не Йеннифер. Даже я зла на тебя сейчас! Так что не смей попадаться мне на глаза, понял! Ты очень-очень плохой человек.

Она гордо расправила плечи и направилась в школу с видом оскорбленного достоинства. И только Геральт смотрел ей вслед, искренне недоумевая.

— Все с ума посходили, что ли, — проворчал он, после чего пошел на занятия.

***

Есть одна странность в человеческой природе. Когда люди чего-то желают всем сердцем, а потом неожиданно, как манну небесную, получают это, то просто теряются и не знают, что делать дальше. Так произошло и с Геральтом. Его мечты о спокойствии и одиночестве исполнились почти сразу, стоило только Лютику объявить об их расставании.

В первые дни, конечно, были любопытные взгляды, шепотки, а порой и вопросы о причинах их разрыва, но Филлипа рассказала подругам по секрету об их с Геральтом разговоре, те передали дальше по цепочке — и сработал эффект испорченного телефона. Так что все были уверены, что на вечеринке у Фрингильи несчастный Лютик застал изменщика Геральта в объятиях Йеннифер прямо на балконе, где они предавались греху чуть ли не прилюдно. Зато несчастный рогоносец заслужил всеобщее сочувствие и сострадание. Ведь Лютик впервые раскрыл свою ориентацию и попытался построить серьезные отношения, а получил то, что получил. Некоторые, правда, злорадно шипели про карму и торжество справедливости, но таких было значительно меньше.

Главным же стало то, что Геральта предоставили самому себе. Где-то на третий день в его сторону даже не смотрели, избегая, как парию. Тишина была приятной и расслабляющей. Ровно до тех пор, пока в школу не вернулся Лютик, пропустивший пару дней без уважительной причины. Геральт отчего-то был уверен, что между ними все будет по-прежнему, как в первые несколько дней до всей этой истории с фиктивными отношениями. Лютик будет донимать его болтовней, подсаживаться в столовой, рассказывать глуповатые истории и улыбаться своей солнечной улыбкой. Первое время, конечно, Геральт ждал проявлений обиды и злости, едких и колких замечаний, но Лютик отходчивый по природе, так что этот период длился бы недолго.

Но ни один прогноз не оправдал себя. Ни дружбы, ни ненависти. Ничего. Лютик делал вид, что Геральта не существует, смотрел сквозь него. Улыбался все той же солнечной улыбкой, предназначенной другим. Вокруг Лютика вилось множество людей обоих полов, которые так и норовили коснуться его, провести рукой по непослушным вихрам, приобнять за талию, уткнуться ему в плечо. А тот принимал все, как должное. Только смеялся и флиртовал напропалую, вернувшись к тому, каким был до всей этой истории с фиктивными отношениями.

Наблюдая за всем этим со стороны, Геральт чертовски злился. До побелевших костяшек пальцев и противного скрипа зубов. По натуре он не был мстительным или злобливым человеком. Просто вспыхивал, как спичка, и так же быстро его гнев затухал. Но последнюю неделю это странное чувство ярости цвело в груди алым цветком, сжигая все в грязный и вязкий пепел. Геральт мог хотя бы попытаться поговорить с Лютиком, но природное упрямство, сравнимое по своим масштабам разве что с аналогичным свойством валаамовой ослицы, крепко держало его под уздцы, вынуждая застыть в этой ситуации и вариться в собственных негативных эмоциях.

С мертвой точки все сдвинулось в пятницу, когда в школу впервые за несколько недель явилась Йеннифер. Причем пришла она в обеденный перерыв и сразу подсела за столик к Геральту.

— Привет, — улыбнулась Йен.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хмуро спросил тот.

— Учусь, если ты не знал, — явно забавляясь, отозвалась она.

— Что-то не помню тебя ни на одном уроке.

— Индивидуальное обучение. Людям с моим уровнем интеллекта доступны определенные привилегии.

Геральт ничего не знал ни про индивидуальное обучение, ни про интеллект Йеннифер. Да и в антураже школьной столовой ее притягательная сила как-то заметно сдавала. Возможно, из-за общего состояния Геральта или не столь провоцирующего наряда самой Йеннифер. А может… Он нашел взглядом Лютика и только в этот момент вспомнил слова Филиппы, сказанные ему на парковке. Что-то об их с Йеннифер взаимной ненависти, которая впервые за неделю побудила Лютика смотреть прямо на Геральта. И в этом взгляде, в обострившихся чертах лица явственно читалось наследие де Леттенхофов.

— Почему все считают, что мы с тобой переспали на том балконе? — вырвал его из размышлений вопрос Йеннифер.

— Спроси у Филиппы с Фрингильей, — мрачно ответил Геральт, вернув ей свое внимание.

— С нас не спускают глаз, — веселясь, сказала она.

— И что?

— Может, подкинем дровишек? — предложила Йеннифер и взяла его за руку. — Как насчет поцелуя?

Прикосновение было теплым и мягким, но в ее нежных руках чувствовалась какая-то странная цепкая силища.

— У тебя особенная страсть к эпатажу? — спокойно спросил Геральт. Шестое чувство подсказывало, что для нее по-настоящему важно все то, что здесь происходит, потому он не сбросил ее руки со своей, хотя и не любил прикосновений посторонних.

Вопрос попал точно в цель, потому что ладонь Йеннифер покрылась испариной.

— Ты так и не ответил на вопрос, — улыбнулась она, внешне не подавая признаков волнения. Йеннифер чуть подалась вперед и облизнулась, глядя на его губы. — Так что?

Геральт потянулся вперед, подыгрывая.

— Я не собираюсь тебя целовать.

— Неужели? — она посмотрела прямо на Геральта. — Тогда зачем же ты приблизился? Пытаешься играть со мной?

— Не хотел портить твою репутацию. Если бы я не сделал этого, то о моем отказе узнали бы все вокруг.

Йеннифер странно блеснула глазами, после чего вернулась в исходное положение.

— Тебе так сильно нравится Лютик? — спросила она напрямик.

Геральт посмотрел на то место, где сидел этот болтливый болван буквально минуту назад, но его уже и след простыл.

— Он выбежал прочь, стоило мне взять тебя за руку, — подсказала Йеннифер.

— Почему вы так ненавидите друг друга? — осмелился спросить он.

— О, ты не слышал об этой занимательной истории? — ядовито спросила она.

— Знал бы, не спрашивал.

Йеннифер выпустила руку Геральта из хватки, сцапала с его подноса красное яблоко и откинулась на спинку стула. Она сделала укус и неторопливо жевала, будто обдумывая, стоит ли рассказывать ему.

— Ты все равно узнаешь, — решилась она. — Раньше я не была такой, как сейчас. Мне не повезло родиться с некоторыми отклонениями во внешности. Пришлось ждать определенного уровня взросления, после которого можно будет провести операцию. Много операций.

Она замолчала, будто ожидая реакции.

— Так причем здесь Лютик? — все же спросил Геральт, совершенно не оправдав ожиданий Йеннифер. Его интересовало ровно то, что он спросил изначально, — причины их вражды. Ни ее история, ни ее несовершенства ничуть его не затронули.

— Он поступил, как самая настоящая свинья. И, когда у меня появилась возможность, я отомстила, — спокойно, но без подробностей пояснила она.

— Что же он такого сделал?

Глаза Йеннифер стали злыми, она плотно сжала губы, после чего вернула яблоко обратно на поднос.

— Тебя это не касается.

— Хорошо, — согласился Геральт, понимая, что наступил на больную мозоль.

— На этом все, — решила она, поднимаясь.

— Уже уходишь?

Йеннифер спокойно посмотрела на него, после чего сказала:

— Вижу, что слухи слухами, но интересую тебя вовсе не я. Так что не вижу смысла тратить свое время.

Геральт задумчиво смотрел ей вслед, понимая, что… он рад. Странное чувство плескалось внутри, будто омывая родниковой водой. Отчего-то бешенство Лютика, пусть даже оно и было связано с Йен, приятно грело. И впервые за неделю он посмотрел на Геральта.  
Обычно молчавшее любопытство вновь подняло голову. И только один человек мог помочь ему с этим.

***

— Поговорим? — спокойно спросил Геральт, когда Филиппа подошла к своему розовому и компактному электромобилю.

— Ты поджидал меня на парковке! — весело произнесла она, будто это была их фишка.

— Именно так.

— Это круто! — сказала она, после чего спохватилась и стала серьезной. — Я на мгновение забыла, что ты плохой человек!

— Забудь об этом еще на пару минут, пожалуйста. Мне нужно кое-что знать.

Геральт, конечно, был в глазах общественности козлом, изменившим Лютику. Но желание узнать, зачем молчаливый и нелюдимый новичок поджидал ее на парковке и о чем хотел расспросить, определенно брало верх.

— Хорошо, что тебя интересует? — быстро сдалась Филиппа.

— Что произошло между Йеннифер и Лютиком? Почему они так ненавидят друг друга?

— А! — с пониманием протянула она. — Иногда я забываю, что ты не в курсе, что у нас и как в школе. Йен раньше была самым настоящим страшилищем. С таким, знаешь, лицом перекошенным, и вообще. Без содрогания не взглянешь! Зато умная, капец! Все олимпиады брала и так далее. Многие, конечно, говорили типа ее из жалости продвигают, но у нее реально заоблачный айкью! Ну, она как училась на домашнем, так и училась. Максимум на экзамены приходила. Друзей у нее никогда раньше не было, все одна да одна. И честно, тут сложно кого-то осудить! Даже взрослые с ужасом отворачивались. На такую посмотришь — и потом кошмары на месяц минимум обеспечены. Лютик к нам переехал года четыре назад, а когда ее увидел впервые, то…

— Начал над ней измываться? — нахмурился Геральт.

— Шутишь?! Он был ее единственным другом. В гости к себе звал, таскался с ней всегда. Навещал, когда она в больницу легла на пластику. Даже, вроде как, его семья помогла оплатить счета Йен. Ну, а потом она явилась в школу такая, как сейчас, и все сразу рты пораскрывали. У нее очередь из поклонников длиннее, чем у Фрингильи. Ну, в общем, она что-то начала мутить с Лютиком, а закончилось тем, что Йен привязала его голым к воротам на школьном стадионе, когда у нас был матч с другой школой. В общем, позор на его седины и тотальное унижение.

— Но зачем она это сделала? — изумился Геральт.

— Да кто ж ее знает-то? Она ни нам, ни кому другому не говорит. Только Лютик и в курсе, но с тех пор ненавидит Йен просто жуть как. Но оно и понятно почему. Мало кому понравится, если его член по всему интернету распространять будут.

Геральт тяжело вздохнул и потер переносицу. Тут сам черт голову сломит в их отношениях!

— Спасибо, ты очень выручила, — все же сказал он.

— О, на здоровье! Главное, пользуйся этим с умом!

— Постараюсь, — Геральт сдержанно ей улыбнулся на прощание, после чего поспешил к своему байку. Быстрая езда всегда помогала прочистить голову.

***

В субботу Весемир вернулся с дежурства ближе к вечеру. Геральт сидел над тарелкой куриного супа и читал одну из книг серии «Хроники Амбера».

— Ты все еще здесь? — спросил Весемир.

— Я никуда и не собирался, — ответил тот, оторвав взгляд от чтива.

Весемир помедлил пару мгновений, после чего пожал плечами.

— Выбор твой, но даже мне любопытно, что за песню он написал про тебя.

— Песню? — Геральт на мгновение завис и только потом вспомнил о выступлении Лютика, которое тот упоминал несколько раз. Он сидел с приподнятой ложкой, с которой уныло свисала макаронина, и сосредоточенно хмурился.

— Начало в семь в каком-то клубе, куда часто таскаются ваши одноклассники, но названия он никогда не озвучивал, — подсказал Весемир. — Но еще не поздно узнать адрес у кого-нибудь из друзей.

Геральт опустил ложку, звучно стукнув о край тарелки.

— Что-то аппетит пропал, — проворчал он.

— Он у тебя пропал с неделю как, — улыбаясь, заметил Весемир. — Аккурат с того момента, когда вы с Лютиком общаться перестали.

— Не суй нос не в свое дело, — огрызнулся Геральт.

— Тут злись, не злись, но все только от тебя зависит, сынок. Сам же уже смекнул, что к чему, да все тянешь кота за яйца. А я вот не вмешиваюсь никуда! За неделю даже ни разу не упомянул про Лютика.

— Так какого черта сегодня тебе приспичило о нем поговорить?

Весемир вздохнул и оперся задницей о кухонную столешницу, пристально рассматривая сына.

— А ведь этот тугодум реально не соображает, — пробормотал он, после чего пояснил Геральту. — Знаешь, музыканты — довольно популярные ребята. После концертов их готовы на кусочки разодрать. Они ведь такие талантливые и красивые, а фанаты — народ безбашенный.

— У клуба есть охрана, они присмотрят за ним, — коротко бросил Геральт.

— И все еще не понимает, — веселясь, ответил Весемир. — Охрана, конечно, спасет его от посягательств на честь и достоинство. Вот только… вдруг Лютик возражать против собственного совращения не станет? И одно дело, если это ничего не будет для него значить, и совсем другое, если кто-то сможет склеить его разбитое на осколки сердечко.

— Где ты понахватался всей этой романтической ереси?

— Каюсь, грешен! Медсестра Эспиноза постоянно притаскивает любовные романы, которыми зачитывается весь персонал. Не то, чтобы я был поклонником жанра, но когда все коллеги обсуждают, почему Генрих изменил Клодетт и выбрал ужасную Лидию, то хочется быть в теме. Только не подумай, это не ужасное чтиво из серии «Пятидесяти оттенков», в которых всех интересует лишь то, что происходит в Красной комнате. Там действительно захватывающие придворные интриги на фоне исторических событий.

— Лучше бы подсадил коллег на Желязны, — ответил Геральт, показывая отцу обложку книги.

— «Знак Хаоса», — прочитал Весемир. — Я больше люблю пятикнижие Корвина, чем историю Мерлина. Но вызов принят, попробую соблазнить сестру Эспинозу красивой историей отношений принца Амбера и дочери Хаоса. Тем более, там тоже хватает своих придворных интриг.

— Интриг там куда больше, чем любви.

— Так это и не любовный роман, — заключил Весемир. — Ладно, пойду спать. Если надумаешь тайком протащить Лютика после концерта, то плотнее закройте двери, не хочу проснуться посреди ночи из-за непонятного шума.

— Я не пойду, — рыкнул Геральт.

— Не пойдешь — значит дурень последний. Но дело-то твое. Я тебя и валенком любить буду, плоть от плоти моей.

— Проваливай уже, — беззлобно сказал Геральт.

Оставшись в тишине кухни в полном одиночестве, он смотрел на остывающий суп и закрытую книгу, которыми мог заняться в любое время. А где-то там был Лютик. Очаровательный и до смертоубийства невыносимый засранец, без которого жизнь определенно потеряла краски.

— Зараза, — проворчал Геральт, доставая телефон и отыскивая аккаунт Филиппы в Твиттере.

***

Геральт стоял возле Плотвы, сцепив руки на груди, и ждал. Ждал этот стремный розовый, как блядский пони, электромобиль Филиппы. Мысли скакали в самые разные стороны, анализируя такую хрень, которую даже накурившись едва ли станешь обдумывать. Но вот он, Геральт, стоит на парковке и думает о том, почему все в его окружении выбирают яркие и нелепые цвета для своих авто. Учитывая масштабы этой трагедии, ему совсем недолго осталось до победителя лотереи «Собери радугу», потому что у Весемира был въедливо-оранжевый пикап, а его друг детства Ламберт, который жил в соседнем штате, рассекал на темно-зеленом джипе. Плюс Филиппа и Лютик… Так что это была судьба, не иначе. Когда ему попадется кто-то на желтой, синей или, упаси господи, фиолетовой тачке — это определенно будущий друг (или типа того) Геральта.

Его мыслительный процесс начал переваривать странные людские суеверия, которые возникают вот так вот, от скуки, когда тебе нечем заняться, и они лезут в ненужные дебри. В этот момент на парковке показалась Филиппа. И Геральт был несказанно этому рад! А то, глядишь, его размышления разрослись бы до размеров какой-нибудь диссертации.

— Привет! — радостно воскликнула Филиппа, стоило ей только выбраться из машины. Она вскинула над головой руки, в одной из которых была зажата гоу-про камера, а во второй —красная сумочка от Дольче (прости, господи, но отношения с Маргаритой, помимо расцарапанной морды, стоили Геральту еще и захламленной всяким мусором головы).

— Привет, — спокойно ответил он.

— Снова парковка! Я определенно в восторге от того, что у нас есть свои фишки! Девочки меня в этом не поддерживают.

— А почему ты не с ними? — уточнил Геральт.

— Они приедут позже. Группа Лютика во время разогрева исполняет свои не самые популярные песни. Особенно мне не нравится та, в которой слишком много рока и гроул-вокал.

— А зачем тебе гоу-про?

— Собираюсь заснять ваше примирение во всех подробностях! — радостно сообщила Филиппа. — Мне нужна экспрессия, Геральт! Мне нужно шоу! Так что постарайся!

— Не уверен, что мы с ним помиримся. И я в любом случае не собираюсь работать на камеру.

Филиппа просто пожала плечами и сказала:

— Тогда сниму выступление. Мне просто нравится все подряд снимать, но Фрингилья запрещает надевать гоупро, когда я с ними. Типа это тупо смотрится, не стильно, не модно и портит имидж.

— Зато у тебя сумочка из последней весенней коллекции в Милане. Такие в Штатах не продаются.

Филиппа взвизгнула и радостно захлопала в ладоши.

— Правду говорят, что геи отлично разбираются в моде! Даже когда они выглядят, как брутальный престарелый байкер после нескольких аварий! Ой. Я не хотела тебя обидеть! Просто пепельный цвет твоих волос смотрится, как седина, так что ты кажешься значительно старше. И шрамы… это будет очень нагло, если я спрошу, откуда они?

— Мы с родителями попали в аварию, когда мне было одиннадцать, — коротко ответил он, не упомянув, что в той катастрофе погибла его мать, и ему действительно пришлось пропустить школьный год, пока он проходил курс реабилитации.

— Прости… Я не умею сдерживать свое любопытство. В этом мой самый большой порок!

— Ничего страшного, — спокойно ответил Геральт, открывая дверь и пропуская Филиппу в клуб.

— А почему вы переехали? — продолжила допытываться она.

— Отцу предложили повышение, обещали помочь устроить меня в хорошую школу и предоставить корпоративное жилье.

— Ну, лично я очень рада, что вы перебрались сюда, в основном потому что мы с тобой подружились, а не из-за того, что у меня появился крутой друг-гей.

— Спасибо, но вообще-то я би, — улыбнулся ей Геральт. Улыбнулся искренне, будто принимая ее дружбу и себя самого.

Весемир опасался, что его и без того замкнутый сын окончательно закроется в себе после переезда. Все же это не просто смена обстановки, но и огромный стресс, который многим сильнее бьет по молодому полному бушующих гормонов организму. И если поначалу Геральт действительно отталкивал всех и вся, то теперь явно начинал оттаивать, осторожно подпуская некоторых избранных.

Они прошли к столпившейся у сцены кучке людей. Лютик ходил, помогая настраивать и устанавливать оборудование. Сегодня он был в слишком уж обтягивающих штанах, которые Геральт захотел сжечь. Так что стоило тому присесть возле усилителя, как толпа начала улюлюкать. Черная рубашка с коротким рукавом была расстегнута у ворота, открывая обзор на волосатую грудь Лютика. Уж ее-то Геральт рассмотрел очень пристально, пока тот размахивал битой. А еще глаза Лютика были подведены черным, делая его взгляд более мрачным и проникновенным.

— Он хорош, да? — спросила Филиппа.

Геральт ничего не ответил, тем более, что камера уже работала, записывая все события.

— Это, — он указал на гоу-про, — действительно нервирует.

— Скажешь мне об этом, когда я подарю на вашу с Лютиком свадьбу смонтированное видео из всех фрагментов становления ваших отношений.

— Повторю: не факт, что мы помиримся.

— Но тебе же этого хочется! К тому же, ты не стал отпираться из-за свадьбы.

Геральт молча поджал губы, решив игнорировать все ее высказывания.

— Похоже, тебе много чего хочется, — заключила Филиппа. — А Лютик очень отходчивый. Думаю, он мог бы и Йен простить, если бы она не травила его и не присылала в общие школьные чаты мемы с голыми фотками Лютика.

— Давай сейчас не будем об этом.

— Конечно, без проблем. Смотри! Он уже у микрофона. Сейчас начнется.

Оба уставились на сцену, где Лютик, чуть щурясь от бьющих в глаза софитов, рассматривал собравшихся.

— Привет, ребята! Спасибо за то, что пришли на наш концерт! Мы очень это ценим. Если кто-то оказался здесь случайно и интересуется, что за чуваки собираются выступать, то знайте: мы группа «The Amazing Devil». И сейчас мы зажжем!

Толпа возликовала, услышав первые гитарные рифы, а Филиппа спросила:

— Не хочешь пробраться поближе? Здесь он нас не увидит.

— Поэтому мне и нравится это место.

— Ну, как хочешь, — легко согласилась она.

Геральт слушал мелодичный голос Лютика, наблюдая, как его пальцы изящно скользят по струнам. Он начал выступление с кавера песни какой-то поп-фолк группы, но название никак не удавалось вспомнить. Да и смысл копаться в памяти и пытаться выудить оттуда ненужную информацию, когда можно просто смотреть и наслаждаться.

Закончив исполнение, Лютик вновь заговорил:

— Вот мы и доказали, что умеем петь, так что теперь можно и немного похулиганить.

— О, нет! — простонала Филиппа.

— Готовы зажечь? — спросил Лютик.

Из толпы послышались одобрительные восклицания, а группа начала наигрывать тяжелый металл.

— Я подожду на улице. Не выношу эту жуткую песню! Она никому вообще не нравится! Но Лютик исполняет ее абсолютно на всех концертах, — сообщила Филиппа, пытаясь перекричать музыку.

— Хорошо, я подожду тебя здесь, — ответил ей Геральт. Ему было искренне любопытно, что это за песня? Лютик когда-то рассказывал ему о своих музыкальных предпочтениях, и подобный репертуар ему явно не нравился. Но стоило тому исполнить первый куплет, как все стало на свои места. Повествование в песне велось от лица девушки, которая влюбилась в своего друга и пыталась его совратить, но когда тот вежливо ей отказал, она поклялась ему отомстить.

— И я растопчу его достоинство, смешаю с дерьмом. Сделаю все, чтобы его унизить, потому что я — бессердечная сука. Я самая настоящая мразь, — надрывался Лютик.

Геральт же стоял, опешив, и молча осознавал, насколько далеко зашла вражда между Йеннифер и этим дуралеем, рассказывающим со сцены историю их дружбы.

— Лютик, ты идиот, — пробормотал он, в тайне предвкушая. Ведь Лютик собирался посвятить песню и ему, Геральту. Оставалось понадеяться, что тот не сочинил чего-то настолько же ужасного, как композиция, написанная для Йеннифер.

Остаток концерта прошел в том же ключе: Лютик пел, Геральт смотрел на него, как волк, воющий на луну, а Филиппа снимала все на видео, сопровождая комментариями каждую композицию. Но новой, обещанной Весемиру песни все не было и не было. Геральт уже было отчаялся дождаться ее, но в финале выступления Лютик сказал:

— Сегодня мы презентуем вам свои новинки. Первая песня написана по мотивам одного моего сна. Она называется «Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой». Готовы?

— Да! — заревела толпа.

Сердцебиение Геральта ускорилось, потому что он помнил рассказ Лютика об этом сне.

— Очень прилипчивый мотивчик, — поделилась своими впечатлениями Филиппа. — Но мне нравится.

— Мне тоже, — согласился тот.

После второго куплета вся толпа затянула припев, призывая заплатить ведьмаку. Филиппа покачивалась из стороны в сторону, подпевая с остальными и сияя радостной улыбкой. Ей очень нравились такие тусовки. И только Геральт помалкивал, легонько улыбаясь.

Когда песня закончилась, то Лютик воскликнул:

— Ребята, вы замечательная публика! Спасибо за вашу поддержку! Мы очень волновались, потому что нашим новым песням около недели, так что…

Толпа загудела, аплодируя и подбадривая выступающих. Лютик послал всем несколько воздушных поцелуев, после чего заговорил вновь:

— Ну, и в завершении, — он потупился и робко улыбнулся — Вообще я посвятил эту песню одному человеку, но знал, что он сегодня не придет. И, вроде как, мне должно стать от этого легче, но… это не так, — на последних словах он поднял взгляд на толпу и заговорщически прошептал. — Надеюсь, вы не расскажете ему.

— Готова поспорить, что он про тебя! — воскликнула Филиппа.

— Молчи, пожалуйста, — шикнул на нее Геральт, когда услышавшие ее люди обернулись и посмотрели на них.

— Черта с два! — возразила Филиппа, после чего сложила ладошки у рта и крикнула, — ОН ЗДЕСЬ! ЛЮТИК, ОН ВЕСЬ КОНЦЕРТ ЗДЕСЬ!

— Зараза, — простонал Геральт, которому захотелось выскочить из чертового клуба и умчаться прочь, лишь бы на него не таращились все, кто только можно.

Шепотки пошли дальше, достигнув сцены.

— Что? — вежливо полюбопытствовал Лютик у первых рядов. Ему что-то ответили, и тот переменился в лице, после чего с надеждой начал рыскать взглядом по толпе.

Геральт сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы точно остаться незамеченным.

— Вы ошибаетесь, этот бирюк едва ли осмелился бы заявиться в такое людное место, — нервно улыбаясь, сказал Лютик. — И давайте перейдем к самой песне.

Он сделал медленный вдох, закрыл глаза и запел. В тексте не называлось имя, но речь шла явно о Геральте. Лютик с юмором рассказывал про самого хмурого и грозного на вид парня, у которого мягкое и доброе сердце и невероятные глаза цвета расплавленного золота. Он сравнивал Геральта с героем, готовым помочь при условии, что он останется в тени. Но последний куплет заметно сменил настроение, отказавшись от юмора и сменившись тоской.

— Иди к сцене сейчас же! И если надо, умоляй его о прощении на коленях! — потребовала Филиппа, чуть ли плача. — Это самая красивая песня, которую я когда-либо слышала! И если ты опять обидишь Лютика, то я тебя побью!

Геральт колебался пару мгновений, рассматривая людскую массу, сквозь которую ему предстояло проталкиваться и перед которой развернулась бы их с Лютиком история.

— Я лучше дождусь конца выступления, — сказал он.

— Не будь малодушной задницей! — возмутилась Филиппа. — Иди сейчас же, пока я не поколотила тебя своей сумочкой от Дольче! А ведь она из последней весенней коллекции! Это самая ужасная угроза, на какую я только способна.

Геральт улыбнулся ей и вновь посмотрел на Лютика. Черт, а ведь и он тоже волновался. Боялся выставить свои чувства напоказ, но все же сделал это. А раз Лютик совершил Поступок с большой буквы П, то и Геральту следовало собрать свои яйца в кулак. Весемир бы такое решение одобрил.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и принялся протискиваться к сцене. Люди кучно лепились друг к другу, так что приходилось чуть ли не силой сдвигать их с мест. Геральт чувствовал себя своеобразным Моисеем, которому приходилось раздвигать воды руками. Когда он все же протиснулся к сцене, то просто стоял и таращился на Лютика, не зная, что делать теперь, потому что так далеко его мозг план не продумывал. Спасало лишь то, что сам Лютик не спешил открывать глаз. Когда же толпа начала гудеть, то он улыбнулся и посмотрел на своих слушателей, сталкиваясь взглядом с Геральтом. Улыбка сползла с его лица, оставив лишь смятение и растерянность.

— Похоже, ты действительно был здесь, — сказал он.

Заведенная толпа заулюлюкала и закричала еще сильнее, активно толкая Геральта в сторону сцены. Лютик нахмурился, наблюдая за происходящим, после чего наклонился и протянул руку. Геральт ухватился за нее и ловко запрыгнул к нему.

— Этот парень не любит, когда к нему прикасаются, — пояснил публике Лютик. Он попытался высвободить свою ладонь, но Геральт лишь сильнее ее сжал.

Группа, надо отдать им должное, оказалась понятливой, потому едва замолчавшие инструменты принялись наигрывать мелодию последней звучавшей песни. Лютик посмотрел на Геральта так же, как и неделю назад, когда обнаружил того незваным гостем в собственной спальне, — со смесью надежды и предвкушения.

— Ты станешь моим парнем? — предложил Геральт. — Без розыгрышей и прочей херни. На самом деле.

— Я подумаю об этом, — широко и радостно улыбаясь, ответил Лютик.

— Поцелуй! Поцелуй! Поцелуй! — дружно начала скандировать толпа, и Геральт был готов поклясться, что это дело рук Филиппы. Ей же нужен был материал для фильма.

— Позволишь? — спросил он у Лютика.

Тот рассмеялся и покачал головой, после чего ответил:

— Ничего не имею против.

Этот поцелуй был сбивчивым и торопливым, вспышки фотоаппаратов слепили глаза, рев толпы нервировал, и почему-то в мыслях Геральта всплыл образ миссис де Леттенхоф, которая мониторила социальные сети и отслеживала по ним деятельность сына. Словно почувствовав его настрой, Лютик отпрянул. Но… Кому какое дело до толпы или миссис де Леттенхоф, если они, наконец, разобрались между собой?

Геральт притянул его за талию, чтобы поцеловать вновь. Только теперь по-настоящему. Так, чтобы повысить рейтинг фильма Филиппы с PG-13 минимум до R.

— Ничерта себе! — пробормотал кто-то из музыкантов, явно смущенный столь откровенным развитием событий. Но до него никому не было дела. Толпа ликовала, Филиппа радовалась, что ей не придется бить кого бы то ни было сумочкой от Дольче, а Весемир мирно спал, плотно заперев дверь своей спальни. Ведь он был уверен, что этой ночью Геральт непременно притащит к себе Лютика. И он, в общем-то, не ошибался.


End file.
